Eu odeio gostar de você
by Kuroi Nana
Summary: Lila Iwata pensa ser só mais uma garota azarada e não-correspondida no amor. Mal sabe que seu destino é grandioso e está destinada a se sacrificar por seu verdadeiro amor. Fic KaixO.C.
1. Chapter 1

Nota da autora: Estou usando os nomes da versão japonesa de Beyblade:

Takao Kinomiya - Tyson Granger

Hiromi Tachibana - Hilary Tachibana

Max Mizuhara - Max Tate

Kyouju - Kenny

Rei Kon - Ray Kon

Outra coisa: Não esqueçam do review! Essa é minha primeira fic, então é importante saber se as pessoas gostaram ou não...

Agradecimentos especiais à Gabi Black Moony, que me ajudou a fazer essa história.

Ok, chega de enrolação e lá vai: _Eu odeio gostar de você_.

Prólogo

- Papai, o que você está fazendo? – pergunta a garotinha de olhos verdes, entrando no aposento onde estava o seu pai, Hironobo Iwata.

- Olhe só, Lila, é uma estátua de Suzaku. – responde o pai, colocando a filha no colo.

A garota fixa os olhos verdes na estátua dourada em forma de fênix. Havia alguma coisa familiar naquela estátua.

- Suzaku vai te proteger assim como você o protegerá.

A garotinha, sem entender o que o pai estava falando, continua olhando para a estátua. A mãe de Lila entra e pega a menina no colo, e olha para o pai:

- Você e estas suas estátuas velhas e caras de novo... Vê se não começa a influenciar nossa filha com estas profecias que não valem de nada.

A mulher sorri e sai do quarto com a filha.

- Pena que Suzaku também pode ser sua maldição, Lila.

Capítulo 1: A manhã de pesadelos

Ele vinha andando, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Um grupo de garotas sorridentes passou correndo ao seu lado. "Será que não tem nenhum lugar quieto e vazio nesse colégio?", pensou Kai. O que ele queria fazer era praticamente impossível no Instituto Santa Helena, pois todos os lugares estavam ocupados por alunos barulhentos do primeiro ano ou alunos do terceiro ano estudando para o vestibular.

Kai entrou num corredor e pensou ter achado o que procurava um lugar tranqüilo e vazio... Um lugar onde ninguém iria incomodá-lo...

Paf

Correção: quase ninguém, pois parecia que alguém tinha acabado de esbarrar com ele...

--

_Aquele dia definitivamente não é meu dia de sorte. Em parte ele é sim. Mas na maior parte não. Bom, eu estava correndo para tirar xérox da matéria de Química (como eu sou desligada eu nunca copio, mas no dia seguinte tinha prova então eu precisava realmente da matéria), faltavam uns cinco ou seis minutos para bater o sinal e meu professor de História (velho idiota) não iria me deixar entrar na sala se eu chegasse atrasada pela segunda vez na semana. Quando eu estava voltando para a sala eu simplesmente esbarro em alguém. Disso eu posso concluir três coisas:_

_1-Eu sou muito desastrada_

_2-Eu não deveria ficar correndo por aí sem olhar pra frente_

_3-O cara em que esbarrei é saradinho _

_Daí eu olhei pra cima, morta de vergonha, provavelmente eu estava vermelha e aí_

_eu percebi mais quatro coisas:_

_1-Eu tinha esbarrado no Hiwatari do segundo ano_

_2-O Hiwatari é bem bonitinho!_

_3-As chances de o Hiwatari querer alguma coisa comigo são mínimas... _

_4-O Hiwatari estava me encarando com uma cara estranha..._

_Meu Deus, que vergonha! _

_--_

Ela tinha os olhos verdes luminosos. Cabelo roxo, quase nos ombros. Tinha a pele muito branca e no momento tinha as bochechas coradas. Cursava o primeiro ano colegial. Usava uma gargantilha preta de couro no pescoço.

"Que garota abusada! Por que será que ela não me larga... Como se não bastasse esbarrar comigo...". - Você vai ficar aí a manhã inteira?- disse Kai, irritado.

--

_Eu me toquei que fiquei muito tempo olhando o Hiwatari... E esqueci que precisava chegar logo na aula de História! Ai meu Deus!_

--

- D-desculpa!- gaguejou Lila Iwata.

A garota ficou mais vermelha ainda e saiu correndo. "Essas garotas do primeiro ano..." pensou Kai. "Tudo o que sabem fazer é barulho."

--

_Droga! Me atrasei de novo para a aula de História! O dia começou mal! Vou anotar na minha lista: tirar xérox da matéria de Química com antecedência. Pois se eu não fizer isso posso esbarrar com um cara muito bonito (e grosso também), me distrair tanto que vou esquecer que não posso nunca mais chegar atrasada na aula de História, porque o professor vai começar a abaixar minha nota. Maldito Hiwatari! Tinha que aparecer do nada para estragar meu dia! Além de descontar seu azedume em mim! E ainda amassou meu xérox de Química..._

_Aquele dia já estava na lista de dias azarados. Mas eu descobri que era possível piorar ainda mais._

--

O sinal soava no Instituto Santa Helena. Lila Iwata entra na sala de aula, os alunos conversavam alto. No mesmo instante, quatro garotas rodeiam Lila.

--

_Minhas amigas são pessoas curiosas demais. E, pelo amor de Deus, elas falam muito alto. Eu preferiria não ter que contar a história naquela hora (além do mais, com tantas testemunhas), mas elas insistiam... Bom, Mai Kanohy, Rinna Izuoe e Yuki Odaku são as pessoas mais barulhentas do planeta. Minha amiga de cabelos vermelhos, longos e sedosos (o que eu não faria para ter o cabelo como o dela), Taki Ushida, era mais quieta e falava baixo, ainda bem._

--

- Lila, como é que você conseguiu chegar atrasada de novo na aula de História?-perguntou a garota alta de cabelos cor de mel e olhos dourados.

- É uma longa história, Mai. – respondeu Lila, tentando se afastar das garotas. – E eu não estou de bom-humor para contá-la agora.

-Credo, o que aconteceu para te deixar tão estressada?- perguntou Mai.

A representante da turma, Hiromi Tachibana, pede silêncio à sala.

- Gente, a professora Suzumi pediu para avisar que ela não vai poder vir hoje. As duas aulas que iríamos ter com ela serão vagas. Não saiam da sala até o sinal para o recreio.

--

_Meu humor melhorou um pouco. Não é todo dia que não preciso ficar aturando a professora Suzumi de Matemática. Ai, ai, essa foi a parte em que eu tive sorte do dia. Pena que nem durou o tempo das duas aulas vagas._

--

- Lila, você tem que contar pra gente o que aconteceu antes da aula de História!- dizia a garota de baixa estatura que tinha o cabelo preto e curto.

- Eu já disse que vou contar depois, Yuki. - respondeu Lila, irritada.

- Ai, amiga, conta logo essa história!- insistia a garota loira.

- Rinna, Mia, Yuki, pelo amor de Deus, vocês não conseguem esperar até o recreio ou algo assim?- indagou Lila.

- Por favor... - disse Rinna, se ajoelhando e fazendo uma cena no meio da sala.

--

_Mais que droga, eu não consigo resistir aos protestos das garotas. Eu contei a elas tudo, inclusive a parte que eu fico toda abobada na frente do Hiwatari e ele me dá um corte daqueles. Quer saber o pior? Elas riram da minha cara!_

_--_

- Nossa! Você ficou assim tão emocionada porque esbarrou no Hiwatari?- pergunta Rinna, bem na hora em que todos os alunos ficaram em silêncio.

--

_Rinna me fez passar a maior vergonha da minha vida! Todos estavam olhando para mim após a pergunta nada discreta da Rinna. Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentando. Provavelmente eu já nem estava vermelha, estava roxa de vergonha._ _Takao e Hiromi ainda ficaram me perguntando: "É verdade? É verdade?". Que raiva!_

_Quando o sinal para o recreio tocou, eu pensei três coisas:_

_1-Acabou a folga, depois do recreio é aula de Química e o professor vai dar revisão._

_2-Legal, assim eu me livro do Takao e da Hiromi. E do resto da turma fofoqueira da sala._

_Quanto ao segundo item... Eu estava totalmente errada. Eles estavam prestes a acabar de vez com o meu dia._

--

As cinco garotas se reuniram no jardim, riam e conversavam. A garota de olhos verdes luminosos olhava fixamente para um ponto um pouco adiante de onde elas estavam. Mai cutucou a amiga, mas mesmo assim esta não desviou os olhos de onde estava olhando.

- Essa não...

--

_Por que é que essa desgraçada fica se pendurando no braço do Hiwatari__? Será que ela pensa que é cabide?Que ódio dessa falsa! Hiromi, você me paga! Como diria a Taki: minha vingança será maligna!_

_O que eu faço com essas cobras peçonhentas que rastejam pelo mundo? _

_--_

- Lila, você esta fazendo caretas novamente. – diz Taki, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Lila cora novamente e disfarça, com esperança que ninguém tenha reparado. Num repentino momento de sorte ninguém repara além da garota ruiva.

- Não consigo controlar minha expressão quando estou tendo pensamentos assassinos. - replica Lila, em voz baixa.

A ruiva sorri e diz, se levantando:

- Vamos dar uma circulada por aí, meninas?

- Ok, vamos a cantina comer alguma coisa – sugere Lila.

As garotas se dirigem pra cantina, mas, de repente, Lila pára e olha de novo para onde Kai estava.

--

_Ai meu Deus! Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo__?_

...Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Nota da autora: Muito obrigada a todos que colocara reviews! Não esqueçam de colocar reviews nesse capítulo também (quero saber se as pessoas continuam gostando... eu mendigando reviews? Imagina...).

Ok, lá vai o segundo capítulo de _Eu odeio gostar de você._

Capítulo 2: O pesadelo continua.

_Por favor, alguém me diga que não é verdade... Alguém me diga que não é comigo... Porque é que o Takao está apontando pra mim? Por acaso tem alguma coisa na minha cara? Eu sei que eu sou meio estranha, que vivo levando bronca por não usar o traje adequado da escola (qual é o problema de usar coturno?), mas não precisa ficar apontando pra mim e cutucando o Hiwatari..._

_E além do mais, o que é que esse vagabundo está falando de mim para o Hiwatari? Coisa boa não deve ser, além do mais vindo de alguém com o intelecto inferior a de um macaco... Eu mato você Takao Kinomiya! _

_Espera... Ele está vindo pra cá... Sim, o Hiwatari... O que eu faço? O que eu faço? Respira... Sei lá... Conta até dez... 1... 2... _

_Ai, porque ele fica me olhando com essa cara? Será que ele está tentando me intimidar? O pior é que ele conseguiu... Minhas mãos estão trêmulas, geladas e suadas... O que não é muito bom, porque eu estava segurando uma bandeja de comida..._

_EU ODEIO ESSA VIDA! Não acredito nisso..._

--

A garota havia derrubado a bandeja no garoto, que, chocado, não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Lila estava totalmente vermelha, todos na cantina se viram para acompanhar a cena.

- Sua idiota! Olhe só o que você fez! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PENSA? - grita Kai, profundamente irritado.

A pele da garota, normalmente pálida, estava corada. Inconscientemente Lila se encolhe. Recuperando-se do susto, ela grita também:

- O idiota aqui é você! É óbvio que eu penso, e eu tenho sérias dúvidas que você faça isso também! Quer saber? Você mereceu isso, Hiwatari!

Lila dá as costas para Kai e sai da cantina, seguida pelas amigas.

--

_Eu simplesmente me O-D-E-I-O!_

_O que eu fiz? Ai, que vontade de sumir, de enfiar a cabeça num buraco..._

_Garoto estúpido, bem feito pelo que aconteceu com o uniforme dele! Tomara que fique manchado! Putz, mas e se... ELE QUISER SE VINGAR DE MIM? _

_Ai, meu Deus! Mas que desperdício, um cara tão lindo e tão grosso..._

_Fiquei tão irritada que esqueci de prestar atenção na revisão de Química... Fiquei desenhando no caderno... Até que o professor me chamou e me fez aterrissar dos meus pensamentos._

_--_

O professor batia com a régua na mesa de Lila. Era óbvio que ela não estava prestando atenção na aula. Fazia um desenho qualquer no caderno.

- Iwata! Responda a pergunta!- dizia o professor de Química.

- Hã... Sim, claro, professor! - a garota se endireita na cadeira e fecha o caderno. - Qual era a pergunta mesmo?

- É esse o problema! Você não presta atenção em nenhuma das minhas aulas, Iwata! Deixe me ver o que você estava desenhando...

--

_Não... Meus desenhos são particulares! Ai meu Deus, o que eu faço? Não, ele abriu bem na página que eu estava desenhando. Ele ficou me olhando com cara de assustado por um tempo..._

--

- Iwata, por acaso esse aqui é... O Hiwatari do segundo ano? – disse o professor, mostrando o desenho para a garota, que estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

Os alunos olhavam para Lila, contendo o riso e fazendo comentários uns para os outros em voz baixa.

--

_Droga! Ele tinha que abrir justo na página em que eu desenhei o Hiwatari... Por que é que eu estava desenhando o Hiwatari no meu caderno mesmo? Meu Deus, todo mundo fica olhando pra mim! Agora todo mundo vai ficar falando que eu estou gostando do Hiwatari... EU ODEIO VOCÊ, HIWATARI!_

_Bateu o sinal graças a Deus! Pelo menos podia sumir um pouco na hora do almoço. _

_Eu nem almocei aquele dia... Não prestei atenção nas outras aulas... Todo mundo que olhava pra mim parecia prestes a ter um ataque de riso... Tudo por culpa do Hiwatari! _

_No final da tarde, eu estava aliviada... Ia voltar pra casa e fingir que aquilo nunca aconteceu..._

_Taki estava me esperando na hora da saída, e no trajeto até a estação de metrô ela não comentou nada sobre o assunto (ainda bem!). Fomos conversando sobre outras coisas (por exemplo: como nós odiamos a Hiromi!). Eu estava até superando toda essa história._

_--_

As duas garotas entraram no metrô, que estava apinhado de gente.

- Parece que a gente vai ter que ir em pé... - disse Taki, olhando ao redor para ver se não havia nenhum lugar vago no metrô.

- Pelo menos eu tenho certeza que não vai acontecer nada de muito ruim aqui no metrô. - disse Lila, parecendo um pouco animada.

O trem começa a andar, saindo da estação. De repente, um homem esbarra no braço de Lila, que perde o equilíbrio e cai no colo de alguém.

--

_Cara, acho que alguém jogou praga em mim! Eu caí sentada no colo de alguém... Que droga! Já é a quinta vez que eu me ferro hoje! Ai, meu Deus, o que eu faço agora? Vou levantar e pedir desculpas, é lógico... Só que quando eu me virei para olhar em quem eu caí..._

--

A garota grita e se levanta rapidamente, olhando para o rapaz no qual havia caído em cima. As pessoas no metrô olham para Lila.

- Hiwatari, desde quando você pega esse trem? - pergunta Lila, vermelha novamente.

- Não me amole, garota, você passou dos limites hoje... - responde o garoto, irritado. - Você é uma completa idiota, uma garotinha irritante de primeiro ano e a pessoa mais desastrada que eu já conheci.

Taki fala algo em voz baixa no ouvido da amiga, que dá uma risada maldosa, olhando para Kai. O rapaz pergunta, indignado:

- Será que você pode parar de cochichar e falar logo na minha cara?

As garotas trocam uma rápido olhar, e Taki sorri. Olha para Kai e diz:

- Eu só estava dizendo que a vida é muito curta pra gente ficar olhando pra essa tua cara azeda.

O garoto se contorcia de raiva. Lila ri de novo, agora mais alto. Taki olha para Kai e ri de novo. Fala para a amiga:

- Cuidado ele está babando, deve ter pegado raiva!- vira-se para Kai.- Ei, Kai, é proibido a entrada de cães raivosos no trem! - as garotas riem novamente.

- E quanto a duas cobras venenosas? - retruca Kai, cada vez mais irritado. "Eu odeio essa tal de Iwata... E a amiguinha dela também...".

A porta se abre e Kai sai do trem, mas antes, faz questão de esbarrar em Lila, que consegue se segurar. Lila sorri e sussurra:

- Obrigada, Taki, eu não conseguiria pensar em algo pra dizer... É que eu não sou acostumada a lidar com esse tipo de idiota. E além do mais, aposto que aquela não era a estação em que ele desce normalmente. E por que ele tem que esbarrar em mim?

--

_Eu estava até feliz quando aquele babaca saiu do trem... Mas isso não aliviava a raiva que eu também sentia... _

_E tinha um sentimento de culpa também. Mas por quê? Ele merecia tudo que ele ouviu! Ele é a pessoa que eu mais odeio nesse mundo (apesar de ser tão bonitinho...). Deve ser isso, é só o peso da culpa de xingar alguém tão bonitinho... Como é que um garoto tão fofo consegue ser tão azedo? Eu poderia até gostar dele se ele não fosse tão estúpido! Odeio esse mundo!_

_Eu estava de mal-humor quando cheguei em casa..._

_--_

Escuta-se o barulho da chave girando na fechadura e a porta da casa se abre. Hironobo estava lendo um grosso livro empoeirado e com as páginas amareladas, sentado no sofá. Vira-se quando vê que a filha havia chegado:

- Como foi o dia hoje, querida? - pergunta o pai, sorridente.

- Péssimo. - responde a garota, aborrecida. Olha para o livro que o pai estava lendo. - O que é isso aí que você está lendo?

- É um livro sobre Suzaku e todas as lendas envolvendo ele. - responde o pai. - E eu achei que você teria um dia muito interessante hoje... Pelo visto eu estava um pouco errado quanto à sua reação...

- Pai, sua bola de cristal deve estar quebrada. - disse a garota, subindo as escadas. - E suas profecias são todas estranhas.

- Pelo visto o guardião e Suzaku não se dão tão bem quanto antes... - sussurrava o pai, sozinho. - Será que é a hora de eu contar a verdade para Lila? Acho que ela talvez não esteja pronta...

Hironobo olha para o livro que estava lendo.

- Mas que destino trágico e grandioso você tem, Lila... - falava para si mesmo, folheando o livro.

...Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Nota da autora: Vocês acreditam que eu fiz esse capítulo quase sem ajuda? Estou me superando... Agradeço a todos que estão lendo essa fic.

Terceiro capítulo de _Eu odeio gostar de você_

Capítulo 3: Destino traçado na tragédia.

- Lila, o jantar está na mesa! - chamava a mãe, da cozinha.

Lila desce as escadas, sentando-se na mesa, junto com o pai, que continuava lendo o livro antigo. A mãe de Lila coloca os pratos na mesa. Hironobo pega o livro antigo que estava lendo e mostra para a filha.

- Acho que já está na hora... - diz Hironobo, olhando para Lila. - Filha, veja isto aqui. - ele mostra o livro antigo para Lila, abrindo numa página qualquer. - Leia esta lenda.

- "Suzaku e o guardião." - murmurava Lila. - Mas por que eu devo lê-la?

- Porque tem a ver com você. - disse Hironobo, sério. - E tem a ver com o seu destino.

Lila ergue a sobrancelha, olhando para o pai. Depois baixa os olhos para o livro. A mãe de Lila pega o livro das mãos de Lila.

- Eu já falei para você não lerem na mesa. - diz a mãe, um pouco irritada. - Principalmente essas lendas bobas que seu pai adora trazer para casa. - a mulher lança um olhar zangado para o pai de Lila.

--

_Minha mãe não gosta muito das lendas e profecias antigas do meu pai. Eu não tenho nada contra essas lendas, algumas delas até que são legais. Depois do jantar eu peguei o livro velho e fui ler no meu quarto. Eu só queria saber o que esta lenda tinha a ver comigo... Ou se era só mais uma das esquisitices do meu pai._

_--_

Lila, recostada na cabeceira da cama, começa a ler o livro.

"Suzaku e o Guardião"

"O deus Suzaku, um vistoso pássaro vermelho, desejava vir ao mundo humano. Suzaku se comunicou com um monge de uma pequena aldeia, informando-lhe que iria nascer na aldeia um garoto com uma marca em forma de pássaro e que este seria a encarnação de Suzaku. Porém, a vinda de Suzaku ao mundo humano foi tão turbulenta que despertou um demônio muito poderoso, lacrado havia muito tempo.

No início do verão, nasce um menino que possuía uma marca nas costas que lembrava a forma de um pássaro. Um grupo de monges vai visitar a família do garoto. Eles os informam que seu filho era a encarnação do deus Suzaku. Os monges então criam e educam o garoto, que sempre estava cercado de mimos. O garoto era muito respeitado na aldeia, sempre os centros das atenções por onde este passava.

Quando este já havia se tornado um rapaz, o imperador o convida para vir ao palácio e passar algum tempo lá. O jovem logo faz amizade com o imperador. Uma noite, ao andar pelo castelo, o jovem avista a filha do imperador, se apaixonando de imediato. O rapaz pede então a mão da princesa. O imperador fica muito feliz e os proporciona um grande casamento.

Mas um dia, enquanto a princesa dormia, o poderoso demônio aparece. A jovem acorda, despertada de seu sonho. O demônio fala para a jovem que ela poderia ter a imortalidade de Suzaku se esta se aliasse a ele. A filha do imperador, muito gananciosa, faz um acordo com o demônio. Então, o demônio explica como a jovem deveria realizar o ritual.

Um dia, a jovem providencia que o seu marido ficasse bêbado, e quando este estava adormecido, a jovem inicia o ritual. Quando estava quase terminando o ritual, o demônio aparece e diz que havia apenas enganado a garota, pois o que realmente queria era matar o deus para que assim ele pudesse ficar para sempre no mundo humano. A jovem arrependida se ajoelha e começa a chorar. As lágrimas, ao tocar em Suzaku, fazem com que este desperte com seus poderes.

O rapaz ao perceber que a jovem o havia traído na tentativa de roubar seu poder, se enfurece e ataca a jovem. O demônio avança sobre Suzaku, na tentativa de matá-lo, mas Suzaku se defende e ataca o demônio, que desaparece, mas antes, joga uma maldição em Suzaku. A jovem, mesmo enfraquecida pelo ataque de Suzaku, tenta proteger o deus da maldição, mas acaba recebendo a maldição junto com este. "Até eu poder me fortalecer de novo, você está condenado a permanecer para sempre neste mundo, encarnação após encarnação, e sempre seu verdadeiro amor deverá morrer, e no meu despertar irei matá-lo!".

Os dois haviam sido condenados a vagar pelo mundo mortal, mas agora a tragédia havia caído também sob sua princesa. A princesa, muito ferida, cai no chão. O rapaz pega a jovem nos braços, mas esta já dava seu último suspiro de vida. Naquele momento o jovem percebe o quanto a amava, pega sua espada e se mata, para assim poder voltar junto a ela em sua próxima encarnação e tentar salvar os dois da maldição."

- Gostou da história, Lila? - pergunta Hironobo, entrando no quarto da garota.

- É legal. - responde Lila, parando de ler e olhando para o pai. - Mas o que essa história tem a ver comigo?

- Essa história é sobre o seu destino, Lila. - diz Hironobo, sério. - E para provar isso... - Hironobo pega o livro, abrindo-o em outra página. - Veja com seus próprios olhos. O livro é todo escrito em chinês. Se fosse apenas uma história você não conseguiria lê-la. Mas essa história é especial. Você se lembra dela, pois você já a vivenciou. Isso não é só uma lenda, é a sua história.

--

_Acho que eu fiquei um bom tempo olhando para o chão, tentando achar uma explicação para tudo aquilo. _

_Eu nem ligo mais para o que aconteceu de manhã e no metrô... Aquilo era muito mais importante. Eu só não sabia o que fazer. Quem eu era naquela história? Suzaku ou a princesa? Nenhum dos dois me agrada muito... Eu não consigo juntar as peças desse quebra-cabeça. Ele disse uma vez, quando eu era pequena, que eu deveria proteger Suzaku e que ele também iria me proteger. Mas se tudo isso era verdade... Quem seria a outra pessoa nesta história?_

_Tenho que pensar melhor nas profecias do meu pai. O que ele disse hoje? Disse que eu deveria ter tido um dia especial hoje... Mas por quê? Eu não fiz nada de novo hoje... Eu não conheci ninguém além... _

_Será possível que o Hiwatari também está envolvido nessa história? Meu Deus, não pode ser... Eu preciso contar pra ele... Vou levar o livro amanhã. O problema é que ele deve me odiar depois do que aconteceu... Ai, o que eu faço?_ _Minha vida é uma droga..._

_Ai, meu Deus, ainda tem a maldita prova de Química, mas não consigo me concentrar só de pensar nessa lenda... Que se dane a prova! O meu destino é muito mais importante._

_--_

O despertador toca várias vezes antes de Lila acordar e mais algumas vezes antes da garota se levantar. Ela veste o uniforme do colégio da escola rapidamente e desce as escadas para tomar o café.

- Bom dia, pessoal! - diz a menina, quando chega à cozinha, ela senta-se à mesa junto com os pais.

- Bom dia, Lila. - diz Hironobo, tomando um gole do café.

Lila toma o café rapidamente e corre para pegar a mochila.

- Estou saindo, tchau! - diz Lila, abrindo a porta da casa e saindo.

A garota anda até a estação de metrô, apressada. Quando o metrô chega, Lila entra e encontra um lugar vago. Ela se senta e pega o livro de Química. Folheia as páginas do livro até encontrar o capítulo que iria cair na prova.

--

_Será que eu consigo aprender alguma coisa da matéria de Química no metrô? Meus neurônios gritaram: "Não!", mas não custa tentar. Droga, acho que eu deveria prestar um pouco mais de atenção às aulas em vez de ficar desenhando no caderno (e eu aprendi que desenhar pessoas conhecidas no caderno pode ser um tanto perigoso). A prova é na quarta aula, acho que dá para eu estudar nas outras aulas (sem deixar os professores verem, é lógico)._

_E além do mais, preciso arranjar um jeito de falar com o Hiwatari. Só não sei como._

--

Havia muitos alunos conversando no pátio do Instituto Santa Helena, o que tornava o lugar extremamente barulhento. Kai estava encostado numa parede, mas não era o barulho do pátio que mais o incomodava, mas sim, os garotos perto dele.

- Poxa, Kai, você não tem o mínimo jeito com as garotas! - dizia Takao. - Ontem mesmo a Iwata estava te dando mole e você nem ligou.

- Ninguém estava me "dando mole" ontem, Takao! - retrucou o garoto, irritado. - E essa Iwata não passa de uma garotinha desastrada e mal educada!

- Kai, ainda pensando na história da bandeja? - perguntou Max.

- Apesar de ela ser meio estressadinha, no fundo ela gosta de você. - disse Takao, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas de Kai.

- Só se for no fundo desse espaço vazio que fica entre suas orelhas, Takao! - retruca o garoto aborrecido.

- Que stress, Kai! - disse Rei. - Mas admita: você a acha bonita. Você gosta daqueles olhos verdes faiscantes... E do jeito que ela fica toda vermelhinha quando está perto de você...

- Humpf... - o garoto dá as costas e se afasta dos outros, irritado.

Os garotos observam Kai se afastar por um instante. Mas logo depois voltam a conversar.

- Escutem só... Eu pensei em uma coisa... - sussurra Takao.

- Desde quando você pensa? - perguntou de brincadeira, Kyouju.

- Fiquem quietos e escutem! Eu tenho um plano para juntar a Iwata e o Kai.

--

_Quando eu entrei na escola, fui procurar o Hiwatari, mas ele parecia ter evaporado. Ele não estava conversando com o Takao e o resto, muito menos agarrado com a Hiromi por aí (ainda bem, não quero ver essa cena). _

_Então, eu resolvi procurar as meninas, provavelmente elas estariam perto da sala. Quando eu estava subindo as escadas eu o vi. Ele parecia um pouco irritado, mas é normal dele, sempre que eu o vejo ele está assim (bom, talvez ele fique irritado com a minha presença). Eu tentei ser amigável, sorri e disse "Oi!", mas ele simplesmente me ignorou... Ele ainda me olhou com aquela cara de "O que você pensa que está fazendo?". Não que eu não soubesse que esta seria a reação dele. Depois de eu ter jogado uma bandeja nele, cair no colo dele no metrô e ainda tê-lo xingado um monte, já era de se esperar que ele não goste muito de mim. Mas eu precisava falar com ele... Tenho que pensar em alguma coisa... O pior que eu não sou muito boa em planos, mas conheço alguém que é._

_--_

- Por que você quer falar com aquele babaca do Hiwatari? - perguntou Taki, cruzando os braços, irritada. - Por acaso você se esqueceu do que ele disse no metrô?

- Lógico que não! - respondeu Lila. - Mas é um caso de vida ou morte. É muito importante, Taki, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Você não vai fazer uma declaração de amor, ou vai? - disse Mai, sorrindo.

- Cale a boca, Mai... Não é nada disso! - diz Lila, vermelha.

- Você ficou vermelha... Sinal que é verdade! - grita Rinna.

- PAREM COM ISSO! - grita Lila, ficando ainda mais vermelha. - Eu estou falando sério! É uma coisa muito importante!

- E o que é essa coisa tão importante que você não pode falar pra gente, mas vai contar para um idiota como o Hiwatari? - perguntou Taki, desafiadora.

- Eu não posso contar pra vocês... - disse Lila, olhando para o chão.

- Sobre o que é então? - pergunta Rinna, curiosa.

- É sobre... Como posso dizer... Sobre meu destino! E o dele também...

- Meu Deus! Você vai pedir ele em casamento? - pergunta Mai, brincalhona.

- Eu já falei pra vocês pararem com isso! - exclama Lila, irritada.

- Lila, já que você gosta tanto assim de sofrer... Vou tentar bolar alguma coisa... - resmunga Taki.

--

_Droga! Eu odeio essa aula de História. O professor só sabe implicar comigo! Era o Takao (idiota!) que estava conversando comigo... Eu disse isso pra ele, mas ele disse que uma conversa tem no mínimo duas pessoas... Que raiva! E para completar minha desgraça, alguém ainda me fez o favor de me mandar uma mensagem no meio da aula! Quase que o professor pega meu celular! Quem será que foi o idiota que me mandou uma mensagem? Quando o professor estava escrevendo a matéria no quadro, eu aproveitei para olhar..._

--

"Encontre-me na segunda aula dentro do armário do ginásio.

Beijos,

Kai."

--

_O que é que esse garoto quer comigo agora? Um encontro dentro do armário? Que coisa "romântica"... E ele ainda quer que eu mate aula! Isso não está me cheirando bem..._

...Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Nota da autora: Cuidado com esse capítulo! Eu estava realmente inspirada quando o escrevi... Esse capítulo pode não agradar às pessoas muito certinhas...

O nome desse capítulo era outro, mas eu mudei só pra deixar a Gabi feliz e o review dela sem sentido.

Let's Go! Quarto capítulo de _Eu odeio gostar de você_

Capítulo 4: Tracafiada na prisão do destino.

- Hei, Lila, o que você está olhando aí? - pergunta Rinna, se inclinando para ver o que a amiga estava fazendo.

- Não te interessa! - disse Lila, tentando esconder o celular, mas este acaba caindo no chão.

- Ah! Você estava olhando a mensagem... - fala Rinna, pegando o celular do chão. - Deixe me ver essa mensagem!

- Devolve meu celular, Rinna! - grita Lila.

O professor pára de escrever no quadro para olhar no quadro para ver o que estava acontecendo. A sala inteira olha para as duas garotas.

- Iwata, você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? - pergunta o professor, aparentando estar muito irritado.

- N-nada, professor! - gagueja Lila, corando.

- Então, já que não é nada, vire-se para frente e pare de atrapalhar a aula! - berrou o professor.

Rinna aproveita para olhar a mensagem no celular de Lila. Ela fica um tempo olhando para o visor do celular, um pouco assustada. Devolve o celular para a amiga, sorrindo. Coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e sussurra:

- Encontro no armário, hein? Esse garoto é realmente estranho... Quem sabe ele não vai se declarar... E aproveita para te dar uns amassos...

- Quieta, Rinna! - sussurrou Lila, corada. - Eu vou encontrar com ele, mas não quero que você comente nada com as meninas, viu?

- Pode deixar, minha boca é um túmulo!

- Só se for um túmulo aberto... - murmura a garota.

--

_Agora a questão é: como faço para sair desta maldita sala?Ai, usa a cabeça, Lila! Já sei! Vou pedir para ir ao banheiro e aproveito para dar uma escapada pro ginásio... Mas que diabos o Hiwatari quer de mim? Com certeza não é um encontro romântico... Ele deve estar aprontando alguma pro meu lado. Ele quer se vingar de mim! Melhor eu tentar pensar em alguma coisa para poder reagir... E rápido! A segunda aula vai começar... _

_Ok, o professor me deixou ir ao banheiro, agora é só chegar ao ginásio sem que ninguém note que estou perambulando por aí... Rápido, Lila! Antes que alguém te veja! _

_--_

A garota andava apressada pelo pátio, em direção ao ginásio. Olhava para os lados com freqüência e estava corada novamente. Quando chegou ao ginásio, esta não se dirigiu à quadra, mas sim à parte em que havia uma espécie de depósito onde eram guardados os materiais usados nas aulas de Educação Física. Ela abre a porta, que estava com a chave na fechadura. Era um armário pequeno, e não havia iluminação. Ela entra no armário, olhando para fora antes de fechar a porta.

--

_Ótimo... Simplesmente ótimo... Estou sozinha num armário escuro e apertado... E o maldito Hiwatari não está aqui! Eu mato esse garoto! Será que era esse o plano dele? Me deixar sozinha num armário? O que pode ter de mais nesse armário? Aranhas? _

_Ai, que ódio eu tenho desse garoto. Por que meu destino não podia está ligado a alguém mais... Simpático? Odeio essa vida! AI, POR QUE EU SOU TÃO BOBA?_

_Bom, só há uma maneira de descobrir a verdade... _

_--_

"Seu idiota retardado! Onde você se enfiou? Esse armário não tem nem iluminação... Vem logo, que saco!

Lila"

Rei olhava para a mensagem no visor do celular com um sorriso no rosto. Ao perceber que Kai se aproximava, guardou o aparelho. "Primeira parte do plano concluída, agora falta a outra parte..."

- Hei, Kai, o que você está fazendo aí? - perguntou Rei. - O professor de Educação Física pediu pra você pegar mais uma bola.

- O que? Mas ele não falou nada... - dizia o garoto.

- Ande logo, a aula tem que começar! - disse Rei, empurrando o garoto na direção do armário.

- Ok, eu já estou indo, mas pare de me empurrar! - Kai reclama.

Quando Kai abre a porta do armário, Rei o empurra para dentro, fechando a porta e trancando-a. Ele retira a chave da porta. Kai havia caído em cima de Lila, e os dois caíram no chão, derrubando um monte de bolas que estavam dentro do armário.

- Saia de cima de mim, seu idiota! - grita Lila.

- Me desculpe... Eu não imaginava que... - Kai começou a dizer, enquanto se levantava.

- Você me chama pra essa droga de armário e ainda cai em cima de mim! Depois eu que sou a desastrada!

- Iwata? Mas que diabos... - o garoto parecia realmente assustado. - Você disse que eu te chamei pra cá?

- Sim, você me mandou uma... - começou a dizer.

--

_Calma aí... O Hiwatari não me chamou para esse armário? Mas então o que está acontecendo? Se ele não me chamou, então... Foi uma armação!_

_Ai, o que eu faço? Eu vou morrer se continuar nesse armário com esse idiota! Preciso sair daqui logo antes que o professor sinta falta de mim... E antes que a Rinna abra o bico e diga para meio mundo que estou num armário com o Hiwatari... Ai, que ódio! Odeio minha vida! _

_Que raiva! Vou quebrar essa porta... E a cara de quem armou essa merda aqui... Droga! Espere só eu sair daqui..._

_--_

- Chutar a porta não adianta muito... - disse Kai, aborrecido.

- E qual é sua grande idéia para sairmos daqui, Hiwatari? - gritou Lila.

- Deixe me ver... - murmurou o garoto, se dirigindo a porta.

Quando estava se dirigindo à porta, o garoto encostou-se à garota, e ela pôde sentir sua respiração tensa em seu pescoço, e as coxas do garoto encostaram-se nela. Ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentando e por um momento, parecia que podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

- Saia de trás de mim! - gritou a garota, dando um chute na canela do garoto.

- Ouch! - gritou ele. - Pode chutar a porta então! Eu estava tentando ajudar! Não sabia que você dava coice...

- Ok, faça o que você ia fazer... - resmungou a garota. - Mas vê se dessa vez não fica atrás de mim que nem um tarado...

O garoto resmunga algo em voz baixa. Ele se aproxima novamente da porta, dessa vez segurando na cintura de Lila, por um momento ela pode sentir a respiração do garoto, ele afastou-a da porta. A garota encosta-se à parede, mas esbarra em uma prateleira, fazendo com que mais algumas coisas caíssem no chão.

- Pare de derrubar as coisas, Iwata! - fala Kai. - Outra coisa: Iwata, você está com seu celular aí?

- Sim, estou sim... - disse ela, procurando o aparelho no bolso. - Ai, meu Deus!

- O que foi?

- Meu celular deve ter caído no chão na hora em que você caiu em cima de mim...

- Estamos perdidos...

- Que "animador", Hiwatari! - disse a garota, irônica. - Não era você que tinha um plano "superinteligente" para nos tirar daqui?

- Cale a boca, pelo amor de Deus, já basta eu estar preso em um armário com você... - reclamou Kai.

- O que vamos fazer então? - indagou Lila.

- Você vai ficar bem quietinha... E eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, porque me parece que você é incapaz de fazer isso...

--

_Não acredito que estou presa num armário com esse garoto! E também não acredito que meu destino possa estar ligado a ele... Por que tinha que ser ele? E pior que agora que eu consegui falar com ele não consigo pensar em como começar a dizer que há uma profecia sobre nosso destino e que um de nós vai morrer... Eu não sei quem de nós... Se ele não fosse sempre tão grosso..._

_Por que o Hiwatari sempre me trata desse jeito? Tenho tanto ódio disso..._

_Esse armário está ficando quente... Acho que vou tirar o casaco do uniforme... Afrouxar essa maldita gravata. Droga de uniforme quente. Ainda bem que está escuro e não para enxergar muita coisa, não sei o que esse garoto poderia pensar de me ver assim. Pude sentir o suor escorrendo pela minha testa. Pensei em tirar meus coturnos, mas não sei se há espaço suficiente para isso aqui sem que eu derrube mais alguma coisa no chão e o senhor "eu-vou-pensar-em-algo-enquanto-você-fica-quieta-sem-fazer-nada" comece a resmungar novamente._

_--_

- Hã... Iwata...

- O que foi? Não foi você que me mandou ficar quieta para finalmente você conseguir pensar? - interrompeu a garota. - Ou você descobriu agora que é incapaz de fazer isso? Pois eu já sabia...

- Por que eu ainda tento? - Kai disse. - Eu só queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- O que é? - resmungou Lila.

- Por que você me disse "oi" hoje cedo?

- Por que eu sou educada, ao contrário de certas pessoas, e eu sempre digo "oi" para quem eu conheço.

- Depois de ter me xingado tanto no metrô achei que não fosse estar muito disposta a ser educada comigo...

- É que eu precisava falar uma coisa com você. - disse Lila. - Bom, ainda preciso... Mas se eu falar aqui acho que você não vai acreditar muito em mim.

Os dois novamente ficaram em silêncio. Era possível escutar a respiração um do outro e, eventualmente, alguns sons vindos da quadra de esportes.

- Isso não parece estar dando muito certo. - disse Rei, que estava com o ouvido encostado no armário.

Enquanto isso, na sala de Lila, as meninas conversavam animadamente.

- Onde está a Lila? - perguntou Taki. - Ela está demorando muito...

- Ela iria rápido se estivesse realmente no banheiro... - Rinna disse, sorrindo.

- Ai, meu Deus, onde essa menina se meteu? - perguntou Mai, assustada.

- Há essa hora ela já deve estar dando uns amassos com o Hiwatari... - riu Rinna.

- Pare com isso, Rinna. - disse Taki, achando que poderia ser uma brincadeira da amiga.

- Mas é sério! Ela foi se encontrar no armário do ginásio com ele. - disse Rinna.

- NO ARMÁRIO? - perguntou Taki, assustada. - Quem em sã consciência iria a um encontro num armário? Tinha que ser coisa desse Hiwatari, eu já sabia que esse garoto era estranho... E desde quando a Lila quer algo com ele?

- Acho que desde ontem... - disse Mai.

- Tem algo errado nessa história... - sussurrou Taki, pensativa, e se virou para as meninas. - Meninas, eu já volto! Professor, preciso ir tomar remédio! - mente a menina.

Saiu da sala, indo para o lugar onde Rinna havia dito que a amiga estaria com Kai. Ao chegar ao local, viu um garoto do segundo ano, com o ouvido encostado na porta do armário.

- Tem alguma coisa aí ou você gostou tanto assim do armário? - pergunta Taki, sobressaltando Rei.

- Credo, parece um fantasma surgindo assim do nada! - brincou Rei. A garota lança um olhar feroz a ele, não gostando muito da comparação.

- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. - diz a garota, cruzando os braços.

- Bem... é que... - gaguejava Rei, tentando inventar alguma história que não revelasse o plano.

Neste instante, eles escutam uma voz vinda de dentro do armário, abafada pela porta. Taki reconhece a voz.

- Lila? - fala a garota espantada. - O que ela está fazendo aí? - ela, pensando o pior, encosta o ouvido na porta também.

- Calada! Esse é um plano meu e dos garotos para Kai arranjar uma namorada. - explicou ele.

- O negócio está tão feio assim que precisam prender a garota num armário? - retruca Taki.

- Fique quieta, quero escutar o que estão dizendo! - sussurra o garoto.

--

_Não agüento mais isso, aposto que já começaram a notar que estou demorando demais para ter ido ao banheiro... E aqui está muito quente! Droga... Esse dia está ficando pior que ontem... Se pelo menos eu estivesse presa com alguém mais falante eu poderia estar me distraindo agora. Mas esse Hiwatari é o cara mais idiota do mundo!_

_De repente eu senti uma mãozinha muita esperta pro meu gosto..._

_--_

- Tarado! - grita Lila. - Tira essa mão daí!

- Desculpa, eu ia pegar no seu ombro.

- Meu ombro fica mais pra cima, babaca!

Taki se afasta da porta, assustada.

- Isso não é um namoro, é um estupro! - diz ela, rindo.

- Pare de falar besteiras! - reclama Rei, desencostando-se a porta.

O garoto olha para o lado e se assusta. Pega a mão de Taki e começa a correr.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – grita a menina.

- Corre, o diretor está vindo aí! - diz Rei, enquanto os dois corriam.

- O... O DIRETOR? - assusta-se Taki. - Mas e a Lila?

- O importante agora é salvar nossa pele!

--

_Tive a impressão de ter escutado a voz de Taki e de um garoto. Talvez tenha sido apenas impressão..._

_Eu escutei o barulho da chave girando na porta do armário e me senti aliviada. Será que era Taki? A porta se abriu e pude ver o que tinha no armário. Estava realmente uma bagunça... Um monte de coisa no chão... Encontrei meu celular e vi que o Hiwatari também havia tirado o casaco. Estava sem a gravata e a camisa estava aberta (meu Deus! Ele está lindo assim...). E vi que quem havia aberto a porta não era Taki._

_--_

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo? - berrou o diretor.

...Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Nota da autora: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo! E obrigada àqueles que me ajudam também (sim, Gabi, é você... E meu maninho também, que mais reclama do que ajuda).

Quase esquecia: Mari, você disse meu nome... Perdoada só porque é a Mari.

Quinto capítulo de _Eu odeio gostar de você_.

Capítulo 5: O anjo por trás do demônio.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - pergunta novamente o diretor, aos berros.

Os dois olhavam assustados para o diretor, aquele homem irritado com seus óculos de aro de tartaruga, seu eterno paletó cinza, os cabelos grisalhos e baixa estatura. Estava sempre implicando com os alunos, dizendo que zelava pela imagem da escola, que não admitia alterações no uniforme, namoros dentro do colégio (apesar de ser uma escola de colegial) e qualquer coisa que lembrasse algum tipo de rebeldia. Lila lembrava-se muito bem do diretor em seu primeiro dia de aula, reclamando porque a garota usava coturnos e ela com seu argumento que não havia nenhum lugar onde estava escrito que havia um tipo determinado de calçado na escola, então ela podia usar o que bem entendesse. Agora havia dois adolescentes trancados em um armário e isso não podia significar nada de bom, o diretor estava enfurecido.

- N-não é nada disso q-que o senhor está pensando! - conseguiu gaguejar a menina, com o rosto mais corado do que nunca.

- Os dois na minha sala já! - gritou o diretor. - E recomponham-se antes de ir pra lá!

--

_Não era desse jeito que eu esperava sair do armário... Se eu soubesse, continuaria com o Hiwatari no armário sem reclamar (a não ser quando ele resolvesse colocar as mãos onde não deve). E nós dois não estávamos numa situação muito confortável... Ele sem o casaco e a camiseta aberta (e sabe-se lá onde foi parar a gravata). Eu também sem o casaco, tinha afrouxado a gravata e aberto o primeiro botão da camiseta. O Hiwatari estava na minha frente na hora em que o diretor entrou. Bom, isso era uma coisa muito sugestiva e provavelmente o diretor não estava pensando nada de bom._

_Ai, meu Deus, estamos realmente f-e-r-r-a-d-o-s..._

_--_

Taki e Rei se encontravam a uma boa distância da quadra de esportes agora. Estavam ofegantes. Rei percebeu que ainda segurava a mão de Taki, ela lançou um olhar feroz para ele e ele soltou-a.

- Seu idiota! Você viu o que me fez fazer? - gritou Taki, empurrando o garoto com violência. - Eu deixei minha amiga para trás e agora ela deve estar tendo muitos problemas com o diretor, mais do que ela já tem! E o Hiwatari também estava lá! Que tipo de amigo que você é?

- Me desculpe, eu só queria ajudar! - respondeu Rei, calmo. - Se tivéssemos tentado tirar o Kai e sua amiga de lá, provavelmente estaríamos tendo problemas junto com eles. Melhor ter salvado a nós mesmos.

- Idiota. - disse Taki, irritada, virando as costas para ele. - Vou voltar pra aula agora e aconselho você a fazer o mesmo.

--

_Droga!_

_Eu nunca deveria ter ido para aquele armário... Sabia que tinha algo estranho ali! Quem em sã consciência me chamaria para um encontro?_ _Agora vou ter que agüentar uns vinte minutos de sermão do diretor. E vai saber que punição ele vai nos aplicar..._

_--_

- O que eu acho estranho é que você estava no meio disso, Hiwatari... - dizia o diretor. - Você não tem cara de quem se envolve em escândalos.

- E POR ACASO EU TENHO? - perguntou a garota, irritada.

Sentiu a mão de Kai apertar a sua levemente. Assustada com o gesto do garoto, ela o olha. O garoto faz um gesto para que ela se acalmasse. Ela volta novamente a olhar para baixo enquanto o diretor continuava o sermão. Ela percebe que o garoto ainda não havia soltado sua mão, então tira a sua mão debaixo da dele, corada.

- Suspensão de dois dias para os dois! - o diretor decretou a punição. - Vou ligar para os seus pais e avisá-los para buscá-los agora mesmo.

- Mas diretor, eu tenho prova hoje... - começou a dizer Lila.

- Então pensasse nisso antes de se enfiar num armário para fazer... – o diretor parou um momento, pensando em uma palavra mais educada para dizer, na falta desta, resolveu simplificar a frase: - Antes de fazer o que fez!

- Mas diretor nós não estávamos fazendo nada...

- Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?! - respondeu o diretor.

- Diretor, eu preciso fazer essa prova... Não posso ficar para recuperação em Química novamente... - falou a garota, e quando percebeu as lágrimas já escorriam em seu rosto.

Ela tentava enxugar as lágrimas que saiam dos seus olhos, mas não conseguia contê-las. Kai a olhava, parecendo assustado e, ao perceber isso, Lila lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

- O que foi? Nunca viu ninguém chorando? - perguntava furiosa, enquanto lágrimas saiam de seus olhos verdes e escorriam pelo seu rosto, que não estava mais corado e tinha voltado à cor pálida de sempre.

O garoto não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar. Ele tinha um fraco por mulheres chorando, sentia-se perdido sempre que via uma mulher chorando, não sabia como lidar com elas sem fazê-las chorar ainda mais. O diretor mandava a secretária discar os números da casa de Kai e Lila. O silêncio na sala era sufocante, até que enfim o diretor anuncia:

- Marquei uma reunião com seus responsáveis para contá-los sobre o acontecimento... Vocês dois estão dispensados. - finaliza, com os olhinhos negros brilhando por trás dos óculos. - Já mandei alguém buscar o material de vocês.

A garota saiu desanimada da sala do diretor, seguida do garoto de cabelos cinza-azulados, que parecia pouco preocupado com o assunto. A secretária estava com a mochila dos dois. Lila pega a mochila e sai apressada.

- Hei, Lila! - diz Kai para a menina, que se vira irritada.

- Do que você me chamou?

- Lila... É o seu nome, não? - responde o garoto, indiferente. - Quer carona para casa?

- Você me oferecendo carona, Hiwatari? - perguntou ela, espantada com a gentileza do garoto. - E ainda me chamando de Lila... Você está bem?

- Pode chamar de Kai. - disse ele, não demonstrando reação alguma. - Então, quer ou não quer carona? Meu motorista vem me buscar.

- Se você tem motorista por que estava voltando de metrô para casa? Gosta tanto assim de calor humano?

- Pare de fazer mais perguntas e responda a minha.

- Bom, quero sim, obrigada...

--

_Não, com certeza ele não está bem._

_Ter me visto chorando é tão traumatizante assim? Por que agora ele me vem com essas gentilezas, sendo que agora pouco era uma das pessoas mais azedas do mundo? Primeiro pega na minha mão na sala do diretor (além de ter pegado em outro lugar no armário... Tarado.), agora fica me oferecendo carona... _

_Com certeza tem algo errado aí, mas ainda não sei o que é._

_--_

Um carro preto de vidros escuros pára na frente do colégio. Um homem de terno desce do carro e abre a porta do veículo para os dois jovens, Kai entra primeiro e é seguido pela receosa Lila.

- Por que você me ofereceu carona, Hiwatari? – perguntou a menina, enquanto o carro saía do local.

- Já disse para você chamar de Kai. – disse o jovem. – Foi por que fiquei com medo que você caísse no colo de alguém no metrô.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? - gritou ela, ameaçando o garoto com o punho fechado.

- Calma, era brincadeira! - responde ele, pela primeira vez, sorrindo na frente da garota, que o olhava assustada.

- Tem certeza que você está bem? – perguntou ela, colocando a mão na testa do garoto. - Não está com febre ou algo parecido?

- Não posso mais ser gentil? - perguntou ele, ainda sorrindo. - Você prefere que eu fique te maltratando? Masoquista...

- Humpf. - a garota cruzou os braços e virou-se para a janela.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio. Lila de vez em quando falava algo para o motorista, para indicar o caminho de sua casa. Kai apenas a observava.

- Pare o carro. - disse Kai, de repente.

- Mas senhor...

- Eu mandei você parar o carro. - continuou a dizer o garoto, autoritário.

- T-tudo bem então... - assentiu o motorista, freando o carro.

- Hiwatari, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou Lila, assustada.

- Saia do carro, por favor. - disse ele para o motorista. - Preciso ficar a sós com a Lila.

- Hã... Certo... - disse o motorista, saindo do carro.

- Hiwatari... O que você quer? - ela quis saber.

- Só uma coisinha... - respondeu, apoiando o joelho no banco e colocando a braço na frente da porta, talvez para evitar que ela saísse do carro, e os dois estavam com o rosto bem próximo um do outro.

--

_O que esse garoto quer agora? Será que... Ele quer se vingar por causa da história da bandeja e do metrô? _

_Não gosto quando ele fica perto demais... _

_Droga, nunca deveria ter pagado carona com ele._

_O QUE ELE ESTÁ PENSANDO EM FAZER?_

_Ai, meu Deus..._

...Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Nota da autora: Desculpa aí, Gabi! Eu tirei a cena do ultimo capítulo, mas agora olha ela aí!

Nossa, e eu nem sabia que a Ranna também estava lendo... Obrigada por ler!

Sexto capítulo de _Eu odeio gostar de você._

Capítulo 6: Sentimentos ocultos.

- HIWATARI, PARE COM ISSO AGORA MESMO! - gritou Lila, colocando as mãos no peito do garoto, tentando afastá-lo. - Se você não parar agora eu juro que eu...

O garoto a beijou intensamente. Ela tentava afastá-lo, mas o garoto a segurava de um modo que ela não conseguia se soltar. Lila já não tentava mais afastar Kai de si.

--

_Por que ele está fazendo isso? _

_Não entendo porque..._

_Lila, pare de reclamar!_

_Cara, isso é bom..._

_O Hiwatari pode ser muito grosso a maior parte do tempo, mas beija muito bem._

_--_

De repente o garoto se afastou e voltou a sentar no banco.

- Lila, eu... - começou a dizer Kai, como se tentasse explicar algo. - Me desculpe... Eu não sei o que deu em mim.

- Isso não é exatamente o que se diz após beijar uma garota, Kai. - disse Lila, pela primeira vez o chamando de Kai.

- Mas é o que se diz quando se faz um ato impulsivo e não-desejado.

Ela corou. Sabia muito bem o que Kai queria dizer. Deu um soco no rosto do garoto, abriu a porta do carro e começou a correr.

- Lila, espere! - disse ele, também saindo do carro e indo atrás da garota. "Garotas! Sempre interpretam tudo às avessas!" pensou.

O motorista, que estava encostado no carro esperando a autorização de Kai para entrar novamente no veículo, estranhou aquela cena, mas mesmo assim não disse nada. Ela corria sem parar, ignorando tudo à sua volta. Ele tentou segui-la, mas logo percebeu que seria impossível, já que no momento ela se encontrava a uma boa distância dele, então resolveu parar e voltar ao carro.

--

_Idiota!_

_Um ato impulsivo e não-desejado?_

_Não-desejado... Quer dizer que ele saía beijando as garotas por aí e depois dizia que não queria ter feito? Por acaso eu beijo tão mal assim para ele ficar arrependido? _

_Como eu o odeio..._

_Mas tem um probleminha: como eu vou voltar pra casa agora? Pelo jeito vou ter que procurar uma estação de metrô... Maldito Hiwatari!_

_Idiota!_

_Idiota!_

_Idiota!_

_Na verdade acho que eu que sou a idiota aqui. Aceitar carona com o Hiwatari? No que eu estava pensando? Claro que não poderia ter nada de bom aí. Sujeitinho medíocre. por acaso ele pensa que eu tenho sentimentos de barata?_

_Putz, eu nem falei com ele sobre... Ah, que se dane essa maldita lenda! _

_--_

- Senhor, está tudo bem? - perguntou o motorista quando Kai entrou novamente no carro.

- Nem pergunte.

- Ah, o senhor está sangrando. - disse, apontando para o rosto do rapaz.

Então ele sentiu que havia algo escorrendo do lábio inferior. Tocou o lábio e viu que era sangue. "Nervosinha demais pro meu gosto." pensou Kai, limpando o sangue do lábio com a manga da camisa. O motorista ligou o carro.

--

_Graças a Deus, não tinha ninguém em casa. Não seria muito confortável ficar explicando como e por que tinha chegado mais cedo. E além do mais: a culpa de quem era..._

_Droga!_

_Deixei minha mochila no carro!_

_Depois vou ter que arranjar um jeito de recuperar minhas coisas._

_Ai, meu Deus, o livro do meu pai!_

_Essa também vai pra lista da Lila: nunca pegue carona com alguém que seja muito grosso e azedo. Nunca sai coisa boa. E principalmente: nunca pegue carona com o Hiwatari._

--

O celular de Lila começou a tocar. Ela viu o nome no visor e atendeu.

- Oi, Taki.

- Lila, onde você está? - perguntava a menina, desesperada.

- Calma, Taki, eu estou em casa. Aquele diretor rabugento deu uma suspensão de dois dias pra mim e pro Kai. Como você conseguiu ligar pra mim? Não devia estar em aula?

- É hora do recreio. - disse Taki, mais calma. - Desde quando você o chama de Kai?

- Bom, eu não sei direito porque estou o chamando desse jeito. Minha cabeça está uma bagunça nesse momento. O Kai... Quer dizer, o Hiwatari fez o favor de me deixar mais estressada.

- O que ele fez? Ficou falando as baboseiras de sempre? Aquele garoto é retardado por natureza, não ligue para o que ele diz.

- Não, pior. Ele me ofereceu carona para ir para casa e...

- Ele te ofereceu carona? - interrompeu Taki. - Você deu uma porrada nele ou algo do gênero para ele começar a ficar educado? Não consigo imaginar ele fazendo uma coisa dessas.

- Deixe-me terminar! Eu estava a caminho de casa e ele mandou o motorista parar o carro e sair.

- Ai, meu Deus, Lila! O que ele fez?

- Ele ... Ele me beijou.

- O HIWATARI TE BEIJOU?! - gritou a garota do outro lado da linha. Ela estava no pátio do colégio com as amigas. Rinna, ao ouvir o grito de Taki, tirou o celular da mão da amiga.

- Lila, quer dizer que você e o Hiwatari estão... - começou a falar Rinna.

- Não, Rinna, não estamos, ok? - Lila interrompeu a frase. - Ele é um idiota, grosso, retardado, babaca, eu odeio ele! - ao terminar de falar desligou o telefone.

--

_Eu ter algo com o Hiwatari? A partir de hoje isso está totalmente fora de cogitação._

_Vou arranjar algo para fazer, quem sabe assim eu me distraio. O que será que está passando na TV? _

_--_

Kai estava descendo do carro quando viu a mochila de Lila. Levou para dentro de casa com o intuito de devolver assim que pudesse falar com ela. Entrou na mansão, subiu as largas escadas e se encaminhou ao quarto. Colocou a mochila da garota no chão. Ele sabia que não deveria mexer nas coisas de outra pessoa, mas algo parecia chamá-lo para olhar o que havia ali. Abriu o zíper da bolsa e ficou algum tempo parado sentado no chão. Sentia-se como se estivesse prestes a cometer um crime. "Afinal ela não vai saber mesmo" pensou, mas sabia que aquilo apenas servia de desculpa para si mesmo. Olhou o que tinha dentro. "Ela é realmente desorganizada!". Havia ali um monte de papéis de bala, algumas folhas de caderno amassadas (que provavelmente haviam sido bilhetinhos trocados durante a aula), os cadernos da escola e um livro muito velho. Isso despertou a atenção do garoto. Tirou o livro e viu havia uma página marcada, abriu-o. Leu o título do capítulo: " Suzaku e o Guardião". Não conseguia imaginar a garota lendo aquilo, mas mesmo assim continuou a ler. Mas algo o fez parar a leitura.

- Uma marca em forma de pássaro? - o rapaz se surpreendeu. - Não pode ser... - e tocou com seus dedos o ombro, onde ele sabia que estava a marca do pássaro sagrado.

E continuou lendo. Quando terminou de ler, ficou estarrecido. "Isso não pode ser verdade! Eu não sou Suzaku. Será que era isso que Lila queria falar comigo? Mas isso não pode ser assim... Se eu for Suzaku, então alguém que eu amo muito irá morrer...". E sentiu o local onde havia a marca queimar.

Pegou o celular e começou a discar um número.

Na sala de aula, o celular de Hiromi começa tocar. Os alunos estavam fazendo prova, o que explicava o silêncio na sala. Takao começa a rir baixinho. O professor se aproxima da mesa da garota e reclama:

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para vocês desligarem os malditos celulares? Principalmente na hora da prova! Me dê isto aqui. - e estendeu a mão para pegar o aparelho, que Hiromi entregou relutante. - Deixe-me ver... Kai? Parece que todas as meninas dessa sala estão apaixonadas por esse garoto! Vai fazer concorrência com a Iwata, Tachibana?

A garota ficou sem ação. Os alunos começaram a rir.

- É, mas foi a Lila que ficou presa num armário com ele... - Rinna começou a falar, mas logo foi interrompida por Taki.

- Rinna, fique quieta!

- Mas eu só estou dizendo a verdade... - tentou se explicar.

- Rinna...

- E depois ainda rolou beijo... - Rinna começou a falar novamente.

- CALA A BOCA, RINNA! - gritou Taki, sobressaltando os alunos.

- Calem a boca vocês duas! - berrou o professor. - Ou vocês querem ficar sem prova? - virou-se para Hiromi e apontou o dedo indicador para a garota. - E seu celular você só vai ver se seus pais vierem pegá-lo! - e começou a resmungar sozinho.

Os alunos voltaram novamente a fazer a prova, contendo alguns risinhos de vez em quando.

Enquanto isso, Kai continuava em silêncio, tentando descobrir qual seria a solução para o seu mais novo problema. "Esqueci que ela está em aula... Preciso arranjar um jeito de falar com ela. Se eu sou Suzaku... A tragédia irá se repetir... Se o demônio despertasse eu teria uma chance de quebrar a maldição."

Neste momento Kai pensa ter encontrado a solução. "Acho que o demônio despertou nessa geração e vive entre nós... E acho que sei exatamente quem é. Seu nome é...".

"Lila Iwata."

"E eu vou matá-la!"

...Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Nota da autora: Desculpa Aislyn, eu disse que ia postar domingo, mas... não deu muito certo...

Nossa, deu pra perceber as embromations, Mari? Vou tentar ser discreta nesse capítulo então xD

Sétimo capítulo de _Eu odeio gostar de você._

Capítulo 7: Um beijo ou a morte?

O sinal soava no Instituto Santa Helena, indicando o fim da última aula do primeiro ano. Os alunos guardavam os livros e saíam, aliviados pelo fim de mais um dia de aula. Rinna já havia arrumado suas coisas e se preparava para ir embora junto com as amigas, quando Hiromi parou na sua frente e colocou as mãos na cintura, com cara e quem não estava muito satisfeita.

- Então, diga o que você sabe do Kai e da Lila. - perguntou Hiromi, ameaçadora.

- O que eu sei? Mas eu não sei se... - tentou responder.

- Diga logo! - Hiromi interrompeu. - Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa... E você vai me contar. Que história é essa do armário? E por que a Lila não assistiu ao resto das aulas?

- É que a Lila foi a um encontro com o Kai no armário...

- Hiromi, perdeu alguma coisa? - disse Taki, ao ver que Hiromi estava perguntando sobre Lila e que provavelmente Rinna lhe faria um relato completo do que aconteceu.

- O que você quer garota? Eu não estava falando com você. - perguntou Hiromi, estressada.

- Vem, Rinna, vamos sair de perto da fofoqueira. - disse, dando as costas para a garota. - Pelo jeito ela não consegue ficar sem saber da vida dos outros. - e lançou-lhe um olhar ferino.

Enquanto as duas garotas se distanciavam, Hiromi não parava de pensar no que Rinna havia dito: "... um encontro com Kai...". Era como se as palavras ecoassem em sua mente. "Não é possível... Essa garota deve estar brincando comigo... Porque é que o Kai ia se encontrar com alguém como a Lila?" pensava. "Quem melhor para me confirmar essa história do que o Kai em pessoa?".

- Hei, Hiromi! - alguém gritou atrás dela, ela se virou e viu que era Takao, acompanhado de Kyouju.

- O que é que você quer, Takao? - perguntou a garota, irritada.

- Nossa, que estresse... - murmurou o garoto. - Só queria saber se você queria ir com a gente na sorveteria.

- Não, tenho uma coisa mais importante pra fazer... - e dizendo isso, se afastou dos garotos.

- Ela está realmente estressada... - comentou Takao pra Kyouju.

Hiromi ligava para o celular de Kai. Tocou várias vezes antes que o garoto atendesse com uma voz um pouco impaciente.

- Alô?

- Kai, você precisa me passar agora o seu endereço. Estou indo para aí.

- Hiromi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Acho melhor eu explicar aí.

- Você quer que eu mande alguém te buscar?

"Está vendo, Lila? O Kai vai mandar alguém especialmente para me buscar...". Ela ainda ouvia as tão dolorosas palavras de Rinna em sua mente. Apenas desejava que Kai dissesse que tudo aquilo era mentira, que ele dissesse que Lila não significada nada para ele. Ela se sentira tão diminuída quando a garota falou sobre o encontro. Sempre alimentara uma esperança de ter algo com Kai. Ele era tão diferente dos outros garotos. Inteligente, silencioso, maduro... E também era muito mais bonito do que os outros. Sentia-se tão atraída por ele... E agora lhe diziam que ele havia se encontrado com outra garota. Uma garota esquisita, imatura, rebelde e estressada. Nunca havia simpatizado muito com Lila Iwata. Ela sempre parecia distraída, não ligava para as coisas ao redor. Ao mesmo tempo ouvia alguns garotos da sala falando o quanto ela era bonita, adoravam os olhos verdes da garota. Será que Kai tem a mesma opinião sobre a garota?

O carro de vidros escuros parou no portão do colégio, onde uma garota de cabelos castanhos esperava. O motorista abriu a janela do carro e perguntou:

- Você é Hiromi Tachibana?

- Sim, sou eu.

- Meu patrão mandou buscá-la. - saiu do carro e abriu a porta de trás. - Pode entrar.

A garota entrou no carro. Após algum chegaram à mansão onde Kai morava. Hiromi nunca havia estado ali. "É realmente grande!", pensou ela. "Kai é muito sortudo de morar aqui." Kai a aguardava no portão.

- Hiromi, o que aconteceu? Fiquei preocupado com você!

"Ele estava preocupado comigo... Não com Lila!", pensava. No fundo sentia ciúmes da garota. Se fosse realmente verdade o que Rinna disse... E enfim lembrou-se do que viera realmente fazer ali.

- Kai, preciso falar com você sobre Lila Iwata.

- Lila? O que tem ela? - perguntou, parecendo surpreso.

"Ele a chama pelo primeiro nome... Péssimo sinal!". Se Kai a chamava pelo primeiro nome, significava que ele possuía alguma intimidade com a garota. A última vez que vira ele e a garota conversando fora numa cena desastrosa ocorrida na hora do recreio. E não era bem uma conversa. Era uma discussão. E ela o havia chamado de Hiwatari, como todas as pessoas que não o conhecem faziam.

- Hiromi, se eu te contasse algo sobre Lila, você não contaria para ninguém, não é mesmo?

--

_Que azar que eu tenho..._

_Tenho que falar com o Hiwatari depois de tudo o que ele fez... Ele está com a minha mochila! Droga, droga, droga, droga..._

_Opa, meu celular está tocando._

_--_

- Oi, Lila, aqui é a Taki. Eu e as meninas estamos indo para sua casa. - E após isso desligou o telefone.

- Credo, será que hoje em dia ninguém mais fala: "Oi, Lila, tudo bom com você? Então, será que eu e as meninas podíamos ir à sua casa?", por mais que elas saibam que a resposta vai ser sempre sim... - resmungava Lila.

--

_O que será que elas querem? _

_Eu já não estou bem hoje, se elas me pedirem para contar o que aconteceu entre mim e o Hiwatari..._

_Não sei o que seria capaz de fazer..._

--

- Kai, você tem certeza? - perguntou Hiromi.

Os dois estavam na ampla sala, sentados no grande sofá, sendo servidos pelo mordomo de Kai.

- Bom, na verdade não... Mas isso me deixa um pouco confuso. Às vezes eu a desejo e outras vezes sinto certa repulsa... Algo parecido com ódio.

- E você acredita que um desses sentimentos seja o de Suzaku? - perguntou a garota. No fundo estava ardendo de raiva por Lila realmente significar algo para Kai.

- Sim. - respondeu sério.

- O que você está pensando em fazer? - perguntou Hiromi, mas o garoto não respondeu. - Kai?

- Eu prefiro não te envolver nisso, para o seu próprio bem. - disse, após algum tempo quieto, e soava um pouco irritado. Levantou-se do sofá.

- Kai...

- Hiromi, não quero ser grosso, mas será que você poderia ir embora? Preciso ficar sozinho...

- O-ok, Kai... - disse Hiromi, um pouco magoada pelo garoto querer que ela fosse embora. Despediu-se secamente. "Kai, sempre se fechando dentro de si mesmo... Quando será que você vai conseguir se abrir com as outras pessoas?" pensava a menina.

"Droga! O que eu faço?"

"Não posso me abrir com a Hiromi..."

"Mas posso resolver esse assunto rapidamente." Pensou, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

"Prepare-se Lila!"

--

_Elas estão vindo aqui para conversar sobre ele, eu sei..._

_Não estou nem um pouco a fim de explicar os desagradáveis momentos que vivi com esse infeliz... Será que ele pensa que eu sou um brinquedo, que quando se cansa dele pode-se jogá-lo fora? _

_Não me conformo com aquele beijo..._

_Não o beijo não é o problema, o problema é o que o Sr.Dono da Razão disse após seu "ato impulsivo e não desejado"..._

_Por que ele tinha de ser tão arrogante? E por que ele teve de nascer tão bonito? _

_Arg!_

_No que eu estou pensando? Aquele traste não merece um elogio vindo de mim! Por mais que seja verdade..._

_Droga!_

_Lila, você não vai começar a gostar desse infeliz!_

--

Lila estava sentada no sofá, assistindo TV, mas não prestava atenção na programação, estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, observava um ponto qualquer do sofá. Apenas despertou de seus pensamentos quando escutou a campainha tocando. Levantou-se preguiçosamente e foi atender à porta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a garota, assustada.

- Tenho assuntos a resolver com você. - Kai respondeu, parecendo estar um pouco irritado.

- Idiota, o que pensa que está fazendo aqui? Saia daqui agora! - gritou Lila, começando a fechar a porta, mas o garoto, em um movimento rápido, segurou a porta com o pé.

- O que você prefere: um beijo ou a morte? - perguntou o garoto, sorrindo. A garota não respondeu, encarava-o aborrecida. Ele empurrou a porta com força, abrindo-a novamente.

Kai a puxou pelo braço e a beijou, dessa vez mais arisco do que antes. Em nenhum momento ela tentou afastá-lo. Eles foram entrando na casa. Ele passava a mão pelos cabelos da garota, entrelaçando-os entre os dedos. Beijou o pescoço da garota e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Me desculpe... Eu tenho que fazer isso, Lila. Isso foi uma despedida.

Ouve-se um forte estampido.

...Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Nota da autora: Desculpem-me pelo atraso. Esse capítulo demorou para sair... Não tinha muitas idéias para escrever o que acontece...

A Gabi sabe que eu estava querendo matar meus personagens e acabar logo com a história, mas eu sei que vocês iam me matar se eu fizesse isso...

Eu também estava pensando em abandonar a fic, mas eu recebi um review tão legal (da Aislin Le Fay) que eu voltei a escrever.

Bom, leiam.

Oitavo capítulo de _Eu odeio gostar de você_.

Capítulo 8: Lágrimas de destruição.

Lila olhava para aquela cena, pasma.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, garota? - pergunta Kai, se levantando.

Taki havia jogado a mochila no garoto e este havia caído no chão. Agora se levantava, desconcertado. Rinna e Mai entram na casa, espiando a cena.

- Taki, o que você fez? Coitadinho... - dizia Rinna, com pena do garoto.

- Eu queria treinar tiro ao alvo... - retrucou a garota, irônica.

- Acertou na mosca, digo, no Hiwatari... - disse Mai, sorrindo.

- Agora será que vocês podem parar de gracinha e me dizer por que fizeram isso? - pergunta o garoto, de pé e irritado.

- Porque você é mal e ia corromper a mente inocente da nossa amiguinha... - responde Taki, rindo.

- O que você pensou que eu ia fazer? - perguntou Kai, ainda mais irritado.

- Sei lá, quem sabe mostrar alguma coisa... Fazer uma nova tentativa de estupro... - disse Taki, enfatizando a palavra mostrar, irônica.

- Você pensa que eu sou pervertido? - responde o garoto, exaltado.

- Penso não, tenho certeza... Principalmente depois do que aconteceu no armário...

- Mas como você sabe que eu... - começa a dizer, mas pára de falar quando sente algo gelado em sua testa, ele olha e vê que Lila havia colocado um saco de gelo em sua testa. Os olhos verdes olhando o garoto intensamente. - Você...

- Está roxo... - diz a garota, sem parar de olhá-lo.

- Ah, obrigado... - responde Kai, espantado. Ele pega a mão da garota que estava segurando o saco de gelo. A garota fica corada.

- Você está segurando minha mão... - diz Lila.

- Eu sei. - responde Kai.

- Tenho a impressão de ter entrado diretamente na cena de uma novela mexicana. - implica Taki, interrompendo a cena. - Quer servir de alvo também, Lila?

- D-desculpe... - diz Lila, envergonhada. Kai segura o saco de gelo, vira-se para Kai, irritada. - E o que você veio fazer aqui mesmo, Hiwatari?

- Eu acho que ele não podia esperar mais para se declarar. - diz Rinna, fazendo todos olharem abobados para ela.

- Acho que isso é viajar um pouco além da conta, Rinna. - diz Mai, que não sabia se ria ou chorava.

- Bem... Eu... - o garoto não sabia o que dizer, sentiu sua face começar a avermelhar, então simplesmente saiu sem responder a pergunta das garotas.

Infelizmente (para ele), não se lembrou da mochila esquecida no chão, caiu no chão pela segunda vez, ao se levantar ele deixou cair uma antiga adaga, com a qual iria apunhalar Lila. Ele não percebe que a deixou cair, levanta-se e vai embora com as meninas apenas olhando sem entender aquela cena.

- O que é aquilo? - diz Taki, apontando para a adaga.

- Não sei, acho que o Hiwatari deixou cair. - opina Mai.

- Eu acho que sei o que o Hiwatari veio fazer aqui... - diz Lila, bastante pálida - Ela falou alguma coisa sobre uma despedida e... - se abaixa e pega a adaga.

- Ele queria te matar?! - diz Taki, espantada.

- Mas se ele queria te matar por que teve que te dar uns amassos antes? - perguntou Rinna, sendo novamente ignorada em sua pergunta fútil.

- Eu não entendo... - diz Lila, tapando a boca com a mão tremula. - Por que ele fez isso? Por quê? A não ser que tenha a ver com... - sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo resto, a visão se embaçar por causa das lágrimas.

- Lila se acalme... - diz Mai, tentando consolar a amiga, que tentava conter as lágrimas.

- "Até eu poder me fortalecer de novo, você está condenado a permanecer para sempre neste mundo, encarnação após encarnação, e sempre seu verdadeiro amor deverá morrer, e no meu despertar irei matá-lo!" - diz Lila, assustando as amigas.

- Lila, o que é isso? - pergunta Taki, a olhando desconfiada.

- A profecia... Ele vai cumprir a profecia... - dizia Lila, cada vez mais pálida. Parecia que as vozes das amigas estavam longe, não conseguia entender o que diziam. Sentiu o chão abaixo de seus pés rodar, a visão se turvar. A garota perde os sentidos e cai no chão.

- Lila! - gritam as garotas, correndo para ampará-la.

--

_Ele não pode fazer isso... Ele vai cumprir a profecia..._

_O destino de todos que amam Suzaku é a morte... E o mesmo serve para Suzaku._

_Ele não pode amar... Ele não pode viver, até conseguir quebrar a maldição._

_Será que o Hiwatari é Suzaku?_

_Não pode ser..._

_Se ele for Suzaku..._

_Eu não posso amá-lo... E mais importante: não posso deixar ele me amar._

_E eu simplesmente odeio isso. _

_--_

A garota abriu os olhos, as garotas a haviam colocado no sofá.

- Agora você já pode dizer que caiu de amores pelo Hiwatari. - brincou Rinna.

- Isso não teve graça. - reclamou Lila, de mau-humor. - É bom você não falar do Hiwatari perto de mim...

- Ai, que estresse, era brincadeira... - diz Rinna, apagando o sorriso do rosto.

- Lila, o que foi aquilo que você disse antes de desmaiar? - perguntou Taki.

- Eu não lembro direito... Era a profecia do livro do meu pai... - respondeu, sentando-se no sofá.

- Lila, você bebeu alguma coisa? - pergunta Taki, irritada. - Você vai acreditar em uma profecia de um livro? Onde está esse maldito livro?

- Minha mochila ficou no carro do Hiwatari... O livro estava dentro. - diz Lila, um pouco irritada ao se lembrar da cena que ocorrera no carro. Sentia a testa quente.

- Está com tanta intimidade assim que até esquece pertences com ele? - pergunta Rinna, em mais umas de suas perguntas fora de hora.

- Cale a boca, Rinna! - reclamam as garotas.

- Se quiser a gente dá porrada nele até ele devolver sua mochila! - diz Mai, sorrindo como sempre.

- Mai, por favor, se controle. - diz Lila, ainda irritada. - Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso.

- Mas o garoto tentou te matar! - disse Taki.

- Eu sei, mas não deixa de ser um assunto que deve ser resolvido por mim... Tenho que falar com ele sobre... - Lila começa a dizer, mas fica corada e pára de falar.

- Sobre o quê? - pergunta Taki, pensando no pior. - Você não vai chegar lá e perguntar por que o garoto tentou te matar, né?

- Ela vai se declarar! - diz Rinna, fazendo as garotas olharem novamente para ela, irritadas.

- Rinna, se você não calar a boca sabe onde vou enfiar isso aqui? - diz Lila, mostrando a adaga, Rinna se assusta. - É aí mesmo! E bem no meio...

- Ai, vocês são muito estressadas... - reclama Rinna.

- É você que fica falando coisas idiotas... - resmunga Lila.

- Mas Lila, o que você vai falar pra ele? Pode ser perigoso falar com ele... - disse Mai, um pouco preocupada.

--

_Pode ser perigoso, mas eu preciso..._

_Tenho que confirmar se a profecia é verdade._

_--_

Kai entra em casa novamente, desanimado por ter conseguido completar o que fora fazer. E o pior, no meio do caminho havia percebido que deixara a adaga em algum lugar, estava torcendo para que não tivesse sido na casa de Lila. Não deveria ter perdido tempo beijando-a, mas também não conseguiu deixar de beijá-la assim que a viu. Ele a desejava, e não sabia como podia odiá-la tanto ao mesmo tempo.

"Você é mesmo um idiota, Kai. Por que você simplesmente não acabou com tudo de uma vez?", pensava o garoto.

O mordomo de Kai bate na porta de seu quarto. Kai a abre, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. O mordomo pareceu notar, mas não fez nenhum comentário, estava acostumado a ver o patrão daquele jeito.

- Tem uma ligação para você, Sr. Hiwatari. - disse o mordomo mostrando o telefone.

- Ah, claro. - disse o garoto, pegando o telefone. - Alô?

- Kai, você sabe de que assunto quero tratar com você, mas preciso fazer isso pessoalmente. - disse a voz do outro lado da linha. - Me encontre daqui à uma hora, você sabe o local. - e, dizendo isso, desligou.

- Droga, eu achei que já tivesse resolvido isso... - disse o garoto, em um tom quase inaudível. - Como se eu já não tivesse problemas o suficiente. O que ele quer de mim agora?

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, patrão? - perguntou o mordomo.

- Não, já pode ir. Preciso ficar sozinho. - disse o garoto. "Bom, agora Lila não é o maior dos meus problemas!"

...Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Nota da autora: Desculpem o atraso novamente!

Vocês sabem que eu sou uma pessoa meio ocupada (que mentirosa). Dessa vez é verdade... Eu não estava passando por nenhum período "vou matar meus personagens e acabar com isso".

É que as provas estavam me matando (a Gabi com certeza me entende). Tomara que vocês gostem do capítulo! Eu estava bem estressada quando escrevi o final, é possível que apareça um vocabulário meio chulo e etc. Mas o rated é M mesmo, então, de que importa eu ficar falando aqui?

E, Gabi, eu te adoro! Já estou com saudades dos papos do ônibus!

Bom, chega de papo e vamos ao que interessa, né?

Nono capítulo de _Eu odeio gostar de você. _

Capítulo 9: Próximo da verdade.

Um garoto de cabelo cinza-azulado andava pela rua deserta, com as mãos no bolso.

"Será que eu não posso ter nenhum momento de paz?", pensava ele, enquanto caminhava. E também não conseguira parar de pensar em Lila. Talvez tivesse sido um erro tentar matá-la. Tudo agora parecia ter sido um erro.

- Chegou na hora, Kai. - disse o homem que estava encostado a um carro preto, esperando-o.

--

_Bom, e agora o que eu faço? Coragem, Lila. _

_Eu só quero esclarecer a verdade para ele... _

_E que verdade seria esta?_

_Tudo me parece tão confuso... _

--

Lila Iwata passeava pelas ruas, sem ter rumo algum. Mas ela sentia que deveria ir, mesmo que não soubesse o porquê. Parecia que alguma coisa a atraía para aquele lugar. Sentia um mau pressentimento quanto aquele lugar. Então escutou uma voz familiar. Seu coração agora batia acelerado. Ele estava conversando com um homem e parecia não gostar muito disso. Lila observava atenta, por algum motivo achava que aquele homem poderia ser perigoso. Escondeu-se atrás de uma mureta, não queria ser vista.

- Boris, eu já disse que não irei voltar. - dizia o garoto, um pouco impaciente. Ele odiava aquele homem. Deu as costas para ele.

- Que pena, o espírito de Suzaku seria de grande ajuda para nós... - disse Boris, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

- O que? - Kai vira-se novamente para o homem, olhando-o assustado. Era impossível que ele soubesse sobre a lenda.

- Você acha que eu não sei de nada, Kai? - continuou dizendo, ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto. Parecia estar se divertindo com a reação do garoto. - Se você não vier por bem... Alguém poderá sofrer as conseqüências, Kai. Quem sabe um de seus amigos... Ou Lila Iwata?

- Lila? Como você sabe sobre ela? - o garoto agora parecia mais assustado, Boris apenas riu. - O que você fez com ela? - gritou o garoto, pensando na pior das hipóteses. Boris sorria. - Boris, se você fez alguma coisa com ela, eu juro que eu...

- Ele não fez nada, Hiwatari. Eu estou aqui. - disse Lila, saindo de trás da mureta.

- Lila! - o garoto virou-se para ela. - Você está bem? - então viu que a garota trazia a adaga consigo. Sentiu um pouco de remorso por ter tentado matá-la.

- Você é um tremendo idiota, Hiwatari. - disse a garota, andando em direção ao garoto. - E pare de me chamar de Lila! Para você é Iwata, me ouviu?

- Como você veio parar aqui? - perguntou Kai.

- Que recepção agradável... Não sei, com as pernas... Com uma vassoura é que não foi... - disse ela. Lila não sabia como havia cruzado com Kai tão facilmente. - E, Hiwatari, quem é esse aí com cara de pedófilo? - perguntou ela, olhando curiosa para o homem.

- O que você disse? - exaltou-se o homem."Como aquela pirralha se atreve a falar assim?", foi o pensamento de Bóris.

- Hiwatari, vocês se conheciam antes? Vocês não tiveram nenhum caso amoroso, né? - disse Lila rindo, em um tom de deboche.

- Lila, controle-se... - disse Kai, em voz baixa, vendo que Boris estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos.

- Me chame de Iwata! - reclamou a garota, pisando no pé do garoto, que soltou um gemido de dor.

- Que maníaca você é... - resmungava ele, massageando o pé dolorido.

- Vai pro inferno se foder! - disse, mas não usou um tom ofensivo. Nem parecia que o garoto havia tentado apunhalá-la horas atrás.

--

_Bom, pensando bem, o Hiwatari não é tão ruim assim... Afinal, ele se preocupou comigo quando esse pedófilo estava ameaçando fazer algo comigo. _

_Mas o que eu estou falando?!_

_Ele é arrogante, e pior: tentou me matar a algumas horas atrás com essa mesma adaga que está na minha mão agora! Como eu posso chegar tão perto dele? _

_No que eu estou pensando? _

_Mas eu ainda sinto algo perigoso, cruel e ruim vindo daquele homem, tenho que proteger Suzaku... _

--

- Hiwatari, esse homem é perigoso, afaste-se dele, por favor... - sussurrou Lila para Kai, muito séria. Era a primeira vez que Kai a via assim. - Eu sinto isso. Vamos embora...

- Lila. - A garota fez uma careta ao ouvir o primeiro nome de novo, mas não disse nada. Kai segurou a mão da garota, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Hiwatari, posso saber quem mandou você segurar minha mão? - disse ela, tentando soltar a mão, mas Kai a puxou para perto se si, abraçando-a.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas por hoje... - sussurrou o garoto.

- Você pedindo desculpas, Kai? - perguntou Lila, assustada com a ação do garoto.

- Eu fui um idiota com você... Me desculpa, eu deveria ter percebido antes. - disse Kai, a abraçando mais forte. "O que estou dizendo? Lila é o demônio."

- Percebido o quê? - perguntou a garota, sua visão ficou um pouco embaçada por causa das lágrimas que insistiam em encharcar seus olhos.

- Que eu te amo. - disse Kai, passando as mãos pelos cabelos da garota, com a outra mão na cintura da garota, aproximando-se para beijá-la. "Talvez eu não esteja tão certo assim."

- Que cena melosa... - murmurou Boris. Os dois voltaram-se para ele, lembrando que ele ainda estava ali. - Estão querendo me fazer vomitar? Agora... - ele fez um sinal com a mão, dois homens de terno saíram de dentro do carro.

- Boris, seja lá o que você quer comigo, desista! - disse Kai, segurando novamente a mão de Lila.

Os homens correram em direção a Kai, que imediatamente soltou a mão de Lila e ficou a frente dela, com intuito de protegê-la. Um dos homens puxou Kai pelo braço, que tentou desvencilhar-se, mas este era forte e acertou-lhe uma pancada no rosto e segurou-o, os braços fortes ameaçavam enforcá-lo caso tentasse fugir. O outro homem dirigiu-se à Lila, que tentou correr, mas também foi pega.

- Coloque os dois no carro. - disse Boris. Um dos homens empurrou os dois para dentro do carro, entrou também e fechou a porta. - Isso é o que acontece com os que tentam se opor. - Ele sentou-se no banco do motorista, o outro homem estava no assento do passageiro. - Agora vocês vão conhecer um novo lugar... tenho certeza que vão _adorar. _- e acelerou o carro, que logo atingiu uma alta velocidade.

- Boris, seu desgraçado, eu vou... - Kai tentou levantar-se para agredir Boris, o homem que estava sentado no banco de trás junto com ele e Lila acertou-lhe uma cotovelada no rosto e logo em seguida um soco no estômago.

- Fique quietinho, Kai. Esses homens podem machucar você e Iwata, então não tente nada! - disse Boris, com um sorriso no rosto. O carro entrou em uma avenida movimentada, onde havia um grande congestionamento. Boris foi obrigado a frear o carro.

--

"_Ótimo"! _

_Como eu sou idiota, fui falar com o cara que tentou me matar (um idiota pervertido!) para esclarecer que não sou eu exatamente que ele deve matar, e acabo seqüestrada por um cara que eu tenho a séria suspeita que seja um pedófilo (sabe-se lá de onde ele e o Kai se conhecem...). _

_Realmente eu tenho "ótimas" idéias! _

_Se a encarnação de Suzaku tem algum poder, seria bom fazer uso dele agora! _

_Bom, vou tentar lembrar na lenda agora... Então eu tenho que proteger o retardado... Quer dizer, o Hiwatari do demônio que irá despertar para matá-lo. Então eu seria o Guardião do título da lenda. Se o Hiwatari disse que me ama (será que ele bebeu alguma coisa?), eu seria a princesa, ou seja, o verdadeiro amor dele... Porque tenho que protegê-lo se sou eu que estou destinada a morrer?_ _Muito_ c_onfuso... Será que a princesa adquiriu a função de protetora nas encarnações? _

_A princesa também recebeu a maldição, então quer dizer que ele também vai morrer! Por isso ele se matou no final da história... Talvez eu esteja interpretando errado. _

_Mas eu não consigo pensar enquanto estou sendo seqüestrada, porra! _

--

Kai segura a mão de Lila com carinho. Ele estava com um olhar distante. A garota o olha e se assusta ao ver que o garoto estava sangrando. Ela leva a mão livre ao rosto do garoto.

- Kai, você está sangrando... - disse Lila, mas o olhar do garoto continuava distante. Ela apenas sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Tudo naquele dia tinha dado errado.

E o pior: ela não poderia ter se apaixonado por ele. Ela mesma o condenou à morte. Como iria se safar dessa agora?

Boris parou o carro subtamente, perto de um terreno baldio.

- Vamos ao que interessa. Temos que acertar nossas contas. - disse ele. - Quanto tempo, não é, Suzaku?

...Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Final: O Poder de Suzaku.

- Levem os dois para fora. - Boris ordenou aos homens. Eles obedeceram e levaram Kai e Lila para fora do carro. O garoto novamente tentou desvencilhar-se do homem que o segurava, este o arremessou para o chão, quando o garoto estava caído o chutou várias vezes. Boris levantou o garoto pela gola da camisa e lhe deu um soco no estômago. Jogou-o contra o carro. O garoto caiu no chão inconsciente.

- Kai! - gritou Lila, ao ver que o garoto não se levantou. - Kai, levante-se, por favor! - a garota realmente parecia estar desesperada, tentou ir acudir o garoto, mas o homem a segurava fortemente.

- Fique quietinha, garota. - disse o homem. - Ainda não entendeu? Esta já é uma batalha perdida pra vocês.

- Não, eu não vou deixar! - gritava a garota, nos seus olhos estava estampado o ódio. Sentia-se tão impotente, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa senão Kai iria morrer e o demônio venceria. Não conseguia soltar-se. A única coisa que queria agora era poder ajudar Kai. Não acreditava que tudo ia acabar assim. Ela e Kai mal se conheciam. Mas mesmo assim parecia uma eternidade.

Na casa dos Iwata, Hironobo estava ajoelhado na frente da estátua de Suzaku. Parecia estar rezando.

- Peço que me escute agora, Suzaku. - estava dizendo o homem. - Você é sábio e tem que guiar esses dois jovens. Eu sei que hoje eles irão correr um grande perigo. O garoto que guarda a sua alma não pode morrer hoje, senão tudo pelo o que você lutou estará perdido. Por favor, ilumine o caminho deles com sua sabedoria.

Uma voz melodiosa começou a sair da estátua, e dizia estas palavras a Hironobo:

_"Aqueles que possuem o mesmo destino, compartilham a mesma alma. Guardião não se refere a proteger Suzaku, mas sim àqueles que trazem seu espírito dentro de si, e carregam o fardo da maldição que Suzaku recebeu tempos atrás."_

A estátua emanou uma luz forte. Esta se rachou ao meio e caiu no chão, com um barulho surdo. Hironobo afastou-se da estátua, fitando os pedaços da estátua.

- Compreendo agora. Que os dois sigam o caminho traçado então. - disse ele, então percebeu um brilho estranho no meio dos restos da estátua. Sorriu ao ver no que estava tocando.

--

_Cara, eu estou amaldiçoada! Por que eu sempre me meto em confusão?_

_Mas agora a coisa é bem mais séria, tenho que esquecer essas minhas rixas pessoais que tenho com o Hiwatari... E além do mais tenho que ajudá-lo, de alguma maneira._

--

"Os poderes de Suzaku... Isso é muito bom! Irei viver pra sempre.", pensava Boris, enquanto desenhava com um pincel um círculo no chão, com alguns caracteres na borda.

- Observe, Lila. Observe a queda de Suzaku. - dizia Boris.

Um dos capangas de Boris amarrou as mãos de Lila com uma corda e a fez ajoelhar no chão.

- Você sabe que não vai conseguir. - dizia Lila. - Suzaku triunfará no final.

- Ah, é? Como se Suzaku está inconsciente? - perguntava Boris, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

- Porque os deuses sempre cumprem suas promessas. - disse Lila.

- Este aqui não. Mas logo eu terei os poderes dele! E vocês perderão todas as esperanças... - Boris riu. Terminou de desenhar o círculo. Ficou um tempo olhando para o resultado. Foi então que Lila pode ler a palavra "demônio".

- Não pode ser... - Lila estava assustada. Lembrava-se de já ter visto aquilo em algum lugar. - Seu retardado, você acabou de...

Boris caiu no chão e começou a urrar de dor. Seus capangas foram tentar acudi-lo, mas ele os arremessou para longe, os homens caíram no chão, desmaiados. Lila finalmente conseguiu se soltar da corda e correu de encontro a Kai. Mas já era tarde. Boris levantou-se. Olhou para Lila, depois para Kai, que estava caído no chão, no meio do círculo.

- Humano inútil... Humano inútil... - murmurava Boris, com uma voz que não parecia a dele. Andou meio cambaleante em direção a Lila. Ergueu o rosto para a garota, e ela pode ver que agora os olhos dele eram totalmente vermelhos. - Humano inútil... Todos os humanos se deixam levar pela ganância... E caem perfeitamente na minha armadilha. Eu só precisava de um corpo... Este corpo velho e acabado... Para poder voltar...

Lila continuou correndo em direção a Kai. Mas o homem a impediu, arremessando-a contra uma parede. A garota gritou de dor. Levantou-se com dificuldade, pois o choque com a parede fora muito forte.

- Eu não cometo o mesmo erro duas vezes, mocinha! - urrou o demônio, e se ouviu um grande estrondo.

--

_Será que acabou? Eu não estou mais sentindo dor... Nem nada..._

_Ai, meu Deus!_

_Será que eu morri?_

_Droga! Será que eu estou no paraíso ou algo assim? _

_Eu não gosto daqui! Quero voltar!_

_Minhas costas estavam doendo, mas lá era mais legal!_

_Pára Lila! Está parecendo a Rinna! Autocontrole, Lila!_

--

Lila assustou-se com o lugar onde estava. Parecia apenas um céu estrelado, não sentia nada abaixo de seus pés, mas mesmo assim não caia. Olhou para o lado e viu que Kai estava ao seu lado.

- Hiwatari, o que está...? - começou a perguntar Lila, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase. Os dois protegeram os olhos da forte luz que se projetou em frente a eles. A imagem de uma ave dourada apareceu em frente aos dois, tinha um ar imponente. - V-você é Suzaku? Mas como se o Kai...?

Kai virou-se para Lila.

- Kai é apenas o Guardião. - Kai começou a dizer. Lila assustou-se. O garoto estava falando por Suzaku. - Um Guardião não é aquele que protege Suzaku, mas sim aquele que guarda a alma dele dentro de si. Na hora certa, Suzaku se revelará, mas isso apenas poderá acontecer se a pessoa que possuir a outra parte de sua alma estiver com ele. Aqueles que possuem o mesmo destino compartilham a mesma alma. Vocês dois possuem a alma de Suzaku. Quando a princesa o protegeu, a alma de Suzaku misturou-se a dela. Vocês podem vencer, mas apenas se estiverem juntos. Faça Suzaku despertar, Lila.

Lila abriu os olhos. Estava de volta ao terreno baldio. E suas costas estavam doendo também. Estava viva. Será que tinha sido real o que acabara de ver? Não importava, tinha que ajudar Kai. Levantou-se com dificuldade. Sua testa sangrava um pouco. Quanto tempo teria ficado desacordada? Será que já era tarde demais para ajudar Kai? Correu para onde o garoto estava, apesar da dor. Boris também estava andando em direção a Kai. Lila conseguiu alcançar Kai antes do homem, tentava acordar o garoto, o sacudindo.

- Kai, levante! - olhou o homem que estava cada vez mais perto. - Kai, você tem que acordar agora.

"Faça Suzaku despertar, Lila."

--

_Droga, como diabos esperam que eu o faça despertar? Enchendo ele de socos_?

_Ele está desmaiado, droga!_

_Ai, não! Acabei de ter a idéia mais absurda da minha vida... Tomara que funcione._

--

A garota abaixou seu rosto em direção ao rosto do garoto. Fechou os olhos e o beijou. O garoto abriu os olhos. Ela afastou-se o rosto rapidamente, ficando um pouco corada.

- Lila, que diabos... ? - Kai estava desnorteado. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- Kai, aquele homem... - Lila não pode terminar de falar, o demônio lançou uma labareda de fogo contra eles. Lila se abaixou por cima de Kai para tentar protegê-lo, os dois rolaram para se esquivar. -... É perigoso.

- Eu percebi. - disse Kai, um pouco assustado. - O que vamos fazer?

- Temos que despertar o espírito de Suzaku que está em você, Kai. - respondeu Lila.

- Ah, é? E como fazemos isso, senhorita Espertinha? - perguntou Kai, descrente nas palavras da garota.

- Bom, se um beijo te fez despertar... Podemos...

- Depois eu que sou tarado. - disse Kai, sarcástico.

- Alguma outra idéia, senhor Eu-sei-de-tudo? - perguntou Lila, irritada. Mais uma labareda de fogo foi lançada contra eles, eles se levantaram e correram para perto de uma parede. Lila estava enfraquecida e caiu no chão.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Kai, ajudando a garota a se levantar.

- Ok, cale a boca e vamos tentar! - disse Lila, aproximando o rosto para beijá-lo.

- Calma, não é assim que se faz... Olhe e aprenda. - disse Kai, Lila lhe lançou um olhar zangado. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos roxos da garota, olhando no fundo dos seus olhos verdes. Encostou a garota na parede. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. - O garoto a beijou. Lila passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Kai. Kai afastou o rosto. Uma luz estava sendo emanada dos dois, a luz saiu de ambos e seguiu em direção ao céu. A figura de Suzaku projetou-se no céu. O pássaro adquiriu vida e desceu em um vôo rasante em direção a Boris.

- Maldito Suzaku! Como conseguiu despertar? - urrava o demônio. - Vou parar de brincar com suas crianças então. - e o corpo de Boris começou a se transformar no corpo do demônio. - Maldito!

Os dois começaram a se enfrentar, o choque de sua colisão foi tão forte que Lila e Kai tiveram de se abaixar para não serem arremessados longe.

- Sabe qual é a chave de tudo, Lila? - Kai perguntou a garota, mas esta sabia que quem estava falando com ela era Suzaku. - Amor. Suzaku só continuou esse tempo todo sem desistir porque ele amava alguém. E Suzaku irá vencer agora por causa do amor.

- Tem certeza? Olhe! - Lila apontou para a luta. O demônio havia cravado suas garras do pescoço de Suzaku.

- Eu preciso liberar meu espírito completamente. - disse ele. - Senão não conseguirei vencer. Minha alma está presa à alma de Kai e a sua. Vocês têm mais força juntos.

- Eu não entendi, mas... - começou a dizer Lila. - Eu vou tentar! - deu as mãos a Kai e correu junto com ele em direção à luta. Estavam perto de onde Suzaku havia acabado de ser arremessado.

A ave encarou os dois por um tempo. Então ela deu um vôo rasante em direção a Kai. Uma luz dourada estava sendo emanada de Kai. Ele caiu no chão, seu corpo começara a se transformar no corpo de Suzaku.

- Lila... A sua mão... - disse o garoto, estendendo a mão em direção a garota. A garota segurou a mão de Kai. Uma luz alaranjada envolveu os dois, o demônio protegeu os olhos, a luz emanada era muito forte. Quando a luz parou, lá estava uma ave de penas vermelho-alaranjadas, muito vistosas. Alçou vôo e voou para o alto. Ficou circundando o terreno por algum tempo.

- Maldito Suzaku, eu irei acabar com você! - berrava o demônio.

Não muito longe dali. Hironobo olhava pela janela do quarto. Ele via um brilho alaranjado vindo de um lugar um pouco longe dali.

- Então vocês conseguiram... - dizia Hironobo, observando as luzes.

- Hironobo, o que está... ? - começou a dizer a mãe de Lila, quando viu o local iluminado. - Onde está Lila? Já está escurecendo!

- Ela está cumprindo sua missão neste mundo. - disse o homem, ainda fitando a luz.

Suzaku voava ao redor do demônio, que tentava atacá-lo, mas nenhum de seus ataques o acertava. Suzaku pousou graciosamente em frente ao demônio.

- "_Você vai ser lacrado novamente, demônio!_" - dizia Suzaku, sua voz suave e quase tão baixa quanto um sussurro. Um círculo de luz começou a se formar abaixo dos pés do demônio. Ele começou a afundar no chão, dentro do círculo iluminado.

- Maldito! Maldito! - gritava o demônio.

- "_E essa sua maldição irá com você também, demônio!_" - disse o pássaro. Um caractere apareceu no peito do demônio, que urrou de dor. O demônio desapareceu em meio ao círculo de luz.

Suzaku é envolvido por uma luz alaranjada e desaparece. Os dois jovens estavam caídos no chão de mãos dadas, adormecidos. O céu negro da noite estava estrelado. Lila abriu os olhos, tentando lembrar do que havia acontecido. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como e por que estava ali. Levantou-se com dificuldade, suas costas ainda doíam. Olhou para o garoto que estava deitado ao seu lado, este também agora estava despertando, e lembrou-se do que ocorrera.

- Lila... - disse o garoto, levantando-se. - Então, acabou?

- Parece que sim. - disse Lila, os olhos fitando o chão com um olhar um pouco triste.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

- Está tarde. É melhor voltarmos pra casa. - disse o garoto, enfim.

- É verdade. - disse Lila, dando um sorriso meio triste. - Então acho que vou voltar agora.

- É perigoso andar por aí numa hora dessas. - disse Kai. - Não seria melhor pegar carona com alguém?

- Talvez. - disse Lila.

- Posso saber por que está com essa cara? - perguntou Kai.

- Porque é a única que tenho.

- Pare de brincadeiras e responda.

- O espírito de Suzaku se foi, não? - perguntou Lila, os olhos verdes luminosos fitando o rapaz. - Isso quer dizer que você não me ama mais.

- Você ainda gosta de mim, certo? - perguntou o rapaz. A garota desviou o olhar para o chão. - Olhe pra mim. - A garota ergueu o olhar. Kai beijou-lhe a bochecha. - Eu não sei o que será de nós daqui pra frente. Nós podemos ser bons amigos.

A garota novamente olhou pra baixo.

- Ainda quer carona? - perguntou o garoto, sorrindo levemente.

--Fim--

Nota da autora:

Ufa! Cheguei ao fim viva!

Bom, gente, e aí, gostaram? Quero os reviews de vocês, viu?

O que? Ainda tem um capítulo?

Ah, sim, o epílogo, como poderia esquecê-lo? Vou postá-lo em breve. Não deixem de lê-lo, viu?

Afinal, agora que Suzaku se fora como fica o assunto Kai e Lila? Eles ficarão juntos? Como será a vida deles daqui pra frente? Respostas no próximo capítulo XD

Queria agradecer a todos que leram: Aislyn Matsumoto, Atsuko Tenshi, Aislin Le Fay, AnnyK, Gabi Black Moony, Gabrielle, Murilo Hyuuga Black (se é que está lendo mesmo, ou apenas sendo obrigado pela Gabi) Mari, Ranna, Xia Matsuyama (se tiver mais alguém me desculpe). Ah, e eu irmão que lê os capítulos por cima do meu ombro quando estou escrevendo ¬¬" E de tanto incomodar foi promovido a beta reader! Me diverti muito escrevendo essa fanfic e deixando vocês curiosos!

Vou colocar as notas dos meus queridos beta readers! Divirtam-se com elas!

Obrigada por lerem até o final! Adoro vocês!

Nany Dark

Nota do beta reader enxerido (também conhecido como irmão da autora):

Depois de ler muitas partes e ajudar aqui e ali chego à conclusão que esta "fic" evoluiu bem durante o curso do tempo, a autora (minha irmã) gastou muito do seu tempo e se esforçou bastante para fazer algo que agradasse aos leitores, por mais que eu reclamasse de algumas partes que não tinham muita lógica, vejo que muitas pessoas gostaram e conforme Nany Dark adquirir experiência escrevendo estas pequenas escorregadas serão corrigidas.

Espero que tenham gostado

Zaryck

Caso queiram saber os meus errinhos de lógica, falem comigo que no próximo capítulo estarão aqui, para diverti-los

Nota da beta reader (Gabi Black Moony):

Olhando para cima e fazendo uma cara estranha

Bem...Chegamos à um fim muito kawai,diga-se de passagem,nesta fic de Bey Blade .

Espero que tenham gostado!

Gostaria de agradecer por todos os comentários,eles foram muito importantes para manter o astral da autora alto e fazê-la escrever mais depressa XD hahaha.

Por favor voltem para ler mais fics da minha amiga Nany(e se tiverem vontade,há as minhas fic e as conjuntas,os perfis estão nos autores preferidos dela ;D).

Temos um novo projeto,de escrever sobre uma encarnação anterior de Suzako.Convido a todos para ler(quando nós postarmos).Afinal,propaganda é a alma do negócio - rsrsrs

Beijos,Gabi


	11. Chapter 11

Epílogo: A dor de uma princesa.

Os alunos se amontoavam em frente a um folheto no mural da escola. Faziam comentários entre si, uns ficavam nervosos, outros já sabiam o que fazer. Uma garota de cabelos ruivos compridos observava o tumulto, um pouco afastada do local, sabia do que se tratava.

Lila corria veloz pelos corredores da escola, faltavam cinco minutos para se iniciarem as aulas e não queria ser motivo de reclamações. Entrou na sala, faltava agora três minutos, conseguira ser pontual, dirigiu-se a sua carteira, sentando-se na mesa. Percebeu o alvoroço por parte de alguns alunos, então recorreu às amigas para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Taki, você sabe por que todos estão parecendo uns retardados mentais, com essa cara de nervosismo e fazendo tanto barulho? - perguntou a garota de cabelos roxos.

- Bom, por causa do baile de outono. Estão todos alvoroçados para escolher um par. - respondeu a ruiva, com pouco interesse no assunto. Lila fez uma cara preocupada.

- Será que ele... - ela murmurou.

- É bom dar um jeito no seu Hiwatari antes que ele convide a lambisgóia da Hiromi para ir com ele.

- E você, Taki? Vai ficar em casa?

- Normalmente eu ficaria... Mas eu tenho um par.

--

_O quê? A Taki tem um par?_

_Isso é praticamente impossível, quem será? _

_Droga, e eu disputando meu lugar com a vaca... Quer dizer, com a Hiromi!_

_Meu Deus, odeio muito mesmo minha vida! Todo mundo se arranja menos eu!_

_E ainda por cima, o maldito me disse, há uns quatro meses atrás: "Podemos ser bons amigos." Bons amigos o cacete! Ele nem fala comigo! Maldito Hiwatari, como pude me apaixonar por alguém tão retardado e insensível?_

--

- Lila, que cara é essa? Já está fazendo caretas de novo. - disse Taki.

- Não é que... - ela começou a dizer, quando foi interrompida por Takao.

- Iwata, tenho uma coisa a dizer.

- O que você quer? - perguntou irritada. - Tomara que seja importante!

- Bom, serei direto então... - disse o garoto, se ajoelhando ao lado da carteira da garota. Na mesma hora o professor entra na sala.

- Sentem-se, por favor! - disse o professor, os alunos se sentaram em seus lugares. Takao voltou ao seu lugar com uma cara estranha.

--

_Que será que esse idiota do Takao quer de mim? _

_Ai, minha vida é realmente muito "legal"..._

_Ainda por cima agüentando essa maldita aula de história, que me dá sono! _

--

Takao lançava alguns olhares em direção a Lila, durante a aula. A garota copiava a matéria, com o queixo apoiado na mão, um olhar de pouco interesse na aula. "Os olhos dela são realmente lindos", pensava Takao. O professor notou o desvio de atenção do garoto e bateu o livro com força em sua carteira, o garoto assustou-se e virou para frente.

O sinal tocou, indicando o fim da aula de História, Lila suspirou aliviada. Takao foi novamente à carteira dela. Ela estava numa conversa animada com as amigas, o garoto a cutucou.

- Que foi, imbecil? - perguntou a garota, irritada.

- Eu queria saber se você... - o garoto hesitava em falar.

- Fala logo!

- Lila Iwata, gostaria de ser minha acompanhante no baile? - disse ela, estendendo a mão.

- Como espera que eu responda a esse convite brega? - ela perguntou, com um olhar um tanto ameaçador. Hiromi conversava com alguém que passara na porta da sala, voltou para a carteira, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu tenho um par! - gritava a menina para Kyouju, que a olhava um tanto assustado.

- Eu não imaginei que o Kai fosse... - começou a dizer Kyouju. Lila os olhou, nervosa. Virou-se para Takao.

- Quer saber, Takao? Eu vou com você! - disse ela, apertando a mão do garoto.

--

_Maldito Kai Hiwatari! Isso, vá com a Hiromi no maldito baile! Formam um casal perfeito! São dois idiotas!_

_EU NÃO ESTOU COM CÍUMES!_

--

- Lila, por que você está apertando minha mão com tanta força? - disse o garoto, com os olhos lacrimejando por causa da dor. A garota soltou a mão dele. Ficou um pouco corada. - Pedir desculpas cairia bem.

- Não me diga o que fazer, inútil! Volta para a droga da sua carteira e me deixa em paz!

- Mas eu sento aqui perto...

- Não me interessa! Volta agora! - a garota cruzou os braços, irritada. O garoto sentou-se em sua carteira, que era a carteira a frente da carteira ao lado de Lila, onde Rinna sentava.

- Bem que o Kai disse que essa garota era maníaca... - o garoto murmurou consigo mesmo. - E o pior que é bonita...

- Mais uma das belas cenas dos casos de amor da nossa querida Lila Iwata! - disse Mai, rindo muito da situação da amiga, sentada no fundo da sala. - Desistiu do Hiwatari, foi?

- Claro que não... - respondeu, sem pensar. - EU NÃO GOSTO DELE! - gritou a garota, levantando-se da carteira, assustando a amiga com seu gesto súbito. Para seu azar, a professora de Matemática entrou na sala.

- Iwata, tenha modos! - reclamou a professora, ao se deparar com a cena. A garota sentou-se novamente, um pouco vermelha. - Não posso entrar na sala sem me deparar com esse tipo de coisa? - os alunos deram umas risadinhas contidas.

- Desculpe, professora. - respondeu a garota, de cabeça baixa.

--

_Por que tudo acabou assim? Por que o garoto que dizia me amar quatro meses atrás não me ama mais? É este o meu destino doloroso? _

_Se for, eu preciso fazer algo a respeito. Porque eu amo o Hiwatari, apesar de tudo. Porque eu o desejo, acima de tudo. Eu preciso dele... Preciso sentir os lábios dele nos meus apenas uma vez._

_Senão vou achar que o que eu vivi não foi real._

_Não consigo parar de pensar no inútil, droga!_

_E pode me esperar Hiwatari, uma garota com orgulho ferido é pior que muitos exércitos._

_Até o baile._

--

Finalmente chegado o dia do baile. Os alunos chegavam ao ginásio (que havia sido preparado para a ocasião), conversavam alto, havia música mais ainda ninguém dançava. Rei conversava com Kai e Hiromi.

- Rei, você ainda não nos disse quem é o seu par! - disse a garota de cabelos castanhos, hoje amarrados no alto da cabeça, usava um vestido longo rosa e uma correntinha de prata no pescoço, que havia sido presente de Kai.

- Ela disse que ia lá fora e já volta. - respondeu o garoto, meio sem jeito.

- Se ela foi lá fora, é por que estava entediada aqui com você, seu besta! - a garota gritava. - Vá buscá-la agora! - ela disse, apontando para o lado de fora.

- Eu estou aqui. - disse a garota, atrás deles. A garota de cabelos rubros, soltos como sempre, usava um vestido longo vermelho-escuro e não aparentava estar muito satisfeita com a presença da outra garota.

- Então gente, essa aqui é a Taki Ushida do primeiro ano. - disse Rei, apresentando a garota.

- É... Eu sei, ela estuda na minha sala. - disse Hiromi.

- E ela me usou como alvo e me acertou uma mochila na cabeça. - disse Kai, sorrindo de lado.

- E posso acertar mais coisas em você se resolver encher as paciências por aqui. Ou tentar estuprar a Lila novamente... - Taki disse o ameaçando com o punho. Rei riu um pouco sem jeito, abaixando a mão da garota.

- Aí, galera! Cheguei! - disse Takao, que acabara de chegar. Hiromi o olhou impressionada. Realmente ele ficava bem diferente de terno. Rei e Kai já eram rapazes bonitos, então continuavam bonitos. Mas já com o Takao, era diferente... Não estava acostumada a vê-lo assim. - E essa aqui é... Bom, acho que vocês conhecem! - ele puxou a garota pelo braço. Lila usava um vestido preto que ia até abaixo dos joelhos, e uma bota de salto fino com amarrações.

- Pelo menos não está de coturno. - disse Kai, ao ver a garota, em um tom meio sarcástico.

- Por quê? Com medo de levar alguns chutes? - perguntou ela, já irritada.

- Não sabe se defender de outra maneira, não é, Iwata? - perguntou ele, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Eu sei, mas acho que é maneira mais divertida de lidar com você. - Lila disse, dessa vez era ela a sorrir.

- Ei, vocês dois! - Taki interrompeu as trocas de alfinetadas. - Não conseguem se comportar como pessoas civilizadas apenas uma vez? Aqui não é lugar para brigar...

- Ok... Mas foi ele que começou! - ela murmurou, cruzando os braços, emburrada.

- Parecem duas crianças... - Taki resmungou.

- Lila, que tal irmos comer alguma coisa? - convidou Takao, vendo que a mesa com a comida estava posta.

- Pode ser... - Lila disse, indo com Takao em direção à mesa. A garota olhou para trás, viu que Kai a olhava, apesar de Hiromi estar conversando com ele. Takao encheu a mão com uns salgados que estavam sendo servido, Lila olhou aquilo, um pouco espantada.

- É... Estava pegando para você também! - Takao disse, ao perceber um olhar um tanto repreensivo vindo da garota, tentando esconder sua gula.

- Takao... - a garota disse, olhando para baixo. - Você sabe que vim com você para fazer ciúmes no Kai, não sabe? - o garoto a olhou, espantado. Ele sabia que ela gostava dele, mas ele ainda tinha alguma esperança... E não esperava aquela pergunta.

- Eu sei. - ele disse, um pouco sem jeito naquela situação.

- Você acha que surtiu algum efeito? - ela perguntou, olhando para ele novamente.

- Bom, se eu conseguisse deduzir se os olhares do Kai para cá são de ódio ou paixão... - o garoto disse.

- Ele ainda está olhando para cá? - ela perguntou, espantada.

- Sim, está sim. - ele respondeu.

- Calma, Kinomiya, não olhe para ele. - Lila disse, um sorriso um tanto maligno no rosto.

- Lila, o que você vai... - a garota o beijou. Afastou-se do garoto rapidamente.

- Qual a reação dele agora? - ela perguntou, ignorando o que acabara de fazer.

- Ele está com cara de bravo, disse algo a Hiromi e está vindo para cá... - o garoto disse, um pouco aturdido pelo beijo da garota.

--

_Bom, se ele está vindo para cá, então ficou com ciúmes... _

_Só espero que sejam ciúmes de mim e não do Takao..._

_Ei, Lila! Ele não é gay! Pelo menos quando o espírito de Suzaku estava nele ele não era... Vai saber, né? Cada um com seus problemas..._

_Er, o que estou pensando?_

_--_

- Lila, o que pensa que está fazendo?! - Kai perguntou, irritado, encurralando a garota em um canto.

- Desde quando isso é da sua conta? - ela perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar desafiador.

- Vamos lá fora. - ele disse, e sem a mínima cerimônia puxou a garota pelo braço em direção à porta do ginásio.

- Quem você pensa que sou para me tratar assim, Hiwatari. - a garota disse, quando chegaram ao lado de fora.

- A garota que eu disse que amava. - ele disse, a olhando nos olhos.

- Achei que estivesse de namoricos com a Hiromi agora... - ela disse, em um tom um pouco ameaçador.

- A Hiromi é minha amiga Lila. Depois de todo esse tempo eu percebi isso. - ele respondeu, sem manifestar nenhuma emoção.

- Ainda bem, porque tem que ter um mau gosto danado para gostar dela! - a garota disse, mas percebeu o olhar irritado do garoto.

- E depois de todo esse tempo eu percebi também que... - o garoto parou de falar por um instante. - Percebi que ainda sinto algo por você. Eu senti sua falta nesses quatro meses. Não sabia como me aproximar de você, Lila.

- Mas... - ela começou a dizer, mas as lágrimas encharcaram seus olhos, ela teve que se esforçar para contê-las, aquela não era hora para chorar. Voltou a falar novamente, com a voz um pouco trêmula. - Você sabia que eu te amava! Todo esse tempo eu amei você, Kai! Por que você nunca falou comigo? Nosso destino uma vez esteve interligado, como você pôde se esquecer disso? - ela não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas.

- Lila... - ele disse abraçando a garota. - Me desculpe. Eu sempre fui um idiota, não fui? Eu só pensei em mim e não pensei no que você sentia também. Agora... - ele passou a mão pelo rosto da garota. - Pare de chorar, você está tão linda...

- Está querendo dizer que fico feia quando eu choro? - ela perguntou, em tom de brincadeira.

- Não quis dizer isso... - ele disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ele aproximou-se ainda mais da garota, podia sentir sua respiração. - Vamos a um outro lugar?

- Sugestões? - ela perguntou, com um sorriso travesso.

- Gosta de armários, senhorita Lila? - ele perguntou, também com um olhar travesso.

- O que está insinuando? - ela perguntou, prevendo a próxima ação do garoto. O garoto encostou-a a uma parede e a beijou, um beijo um tanto agressivo, cheio de desejo. A garota sentiu a mão do garoto tentando erguer-lhe a saia.

- Agora você entendeu? - ele disse, ao afastar o rosto.

- Tarado... - ela murmurou.

- Não quero te obrigar a nada, sabe... - ele disse. - Aquela sua amiga doida pode me bater novamente.

- Kai, eu quero. - ela respondeu-lhe, ainda abraçada a ele. - Mas aqui não é um lugar apropriado... Ainda tem gente chegando...

- Por isso que perguntei sobre o armário... - ele disse, apontando para o armário do ginásio. A garota sorriu. Ela apertou-lhe as nádegas. - Pelo visto não sou o único tarado...

- Que bundinha sexy, Hiwatari! - a garota gritou, vendo que alguns alunos estavam bisbilhotando a cena, estes entraram no ginásio, rindo.

- Ei! Pare com isso! O que vão falar da gente depois? - o garoto perguntou, um tanto envergonhado. A garota riu, afrouxando a gravata do garoto. - O que aconteceu com o "aqui não é um lugar apropriado"? Você está praticamente tirando minha roupa aqui!

A garota soltou-o correu em direção ao armário. Abriu a porta deste e mostrou a chave para o garoto. Ela entrou no armário com um olhar provocador. O garoto correu e entrou no armário também.

- Hiwatari, sabia que este armário continua sem iluminação? - ela perguntou a ele, notando que o interruptor não funcionava.

- Então o jeito é apalpar, não? - ele riu. Beijou o pescoço da garota.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.Fim.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Nota da autora: Pronto, agora acabou definitivamente! Espero que tenham gostado!

Agradeço a todos que leram e aos reviews, que me deixaram muito feliz!

Bom, estarei em breve postando novas fanfics, não só na seção de Beyblade, como tenho planos para Naruto e Sandman. Não sei quando serão postados, mas em breve XD

E meu rated M acabou sendo meio inútil, mas tudo bem.

Beijos, obrigada por lerem!

Nany


End file.
